Buddy Signal
by jclaire101
Summary: Yue and Dylan were buddies. Well they used to be. But after MG filming has ended, the friendship suffered the same fate, at the same time that Yue fell for her buddy. What happens when the two reunite in the show, The Inn? Will they pick off right where they started? Or will they be once again strangers? Will it be a tale of love or a tale of hate?
1. Bad Reception

We were buddies. We finished each other sentences, share the same warmth, hold each other's hands, even hugged when it gets too cold. We teased each other like siblings, and care just a little bit too much. We promised to be friends forever. Or so I thought.

Once the shooting for MG ended in London, it was as if all threads connecting Dylan and I, were severed like a disconnected telephone line.

I was waiting on the other side, listening and watching. But all the signal that was giving me now was a simple blank static. I was left alone in the so called friendship we formed. And the thing is, I actually decided to fall for him, the moment he decided to let go. Pathetic right?

Well that's me. The Shen Yue that has actually fallen for a guy for the very first time of her life. Oh I had a lot of crushes, a bunch at that. But no one ever did caught me off guard, the way Dylan Wang did.

He was so true, so real that you end up not hiding anything from him as well. He makes me smile so wide and laugh so hard, he makes want to just be a little bit better than I am now. So as much as I enjoyed his company, I ended up stucked in his very own gravity.

He was this pure storm raging forward in all his glory, and either you get caught up or you're left stranded in a mass of devastation.

I thought at first I was caught up, but I was now part of the destruction that he left on his wake. But still, I hoped. I hoped that maybe he was just too busy to catch up. Too busy to send a simple message like what he did before. But I don't know how long I could wait.

I was lounging on the window sill, watching the raindrops on the window of my apartment. I turned off the tv once the repeat of The Inn 2 was played.

I just saw the part were the cast were having dinner for the first time.

"I'm so tired of seeing her, take her away ge." He told Wuyi.

He's sick of me. And now he's discarding me like a ragged doll, giving me away to a stranger. I felt like an object being passed down to another.

I opened my jewelry box, getting out one of the pair of the couple bracelets that was used in MG filming. I never really knew why I kept it in the first place. Dylan seemed to have forgotten his, the moment the scene was shot.

I brushed my fingers along the charm. Wanting to tap it, wishing it would connect to its nonexistent pair. I don't even know where his bracelet was. Must've been stored somewhere by one of the staffs. I guess this perfectly symbolizes Dylan and I.

I am here still waiting for him to come back, but those wishes are just carried away by air, never sent never connected. I tried to tap the bracelet, but I left it without a charge for a long time that nothing even happened. I'll probably leave it like that. A simple memento, a memory of us.

I sighed. The weather was clearly dampening my mood even further. I held up one of my hands on my chest, trying to create some comfort. This was no nostalgia, this was that aching, emptiness you choose instead of feeling the pain.

"You're a mess Yue." I told myself. It's true, what happens in Arxan must stay in Arxan and that's why I would try my best to move on.

A few months ago, an offer was made by the Hunan TV for me to be a guest for the inn 2 that was going to be filmed in Arxan. I got so happy and excited knowing I'll get to work with him again.

I was wishing, deep in my heart that we'll pick up right where we left off. And boy was I completely wrong.

The day I arrived in Arxan, I called Boss Wang ke and introduced myself.

"Hi boss! My name is Shen Yue and I will be your temporary worker for a few days." I said to him.

"Nice to hear from you, Yue. How many luggages did you bring?" Boss asked me.

"I brought 3." I answered.

"3? You better carry that on your own." Dylan piped up.

The moment I heard his voice teasing me over the phone, my heart hammered as if waking up from a momentary slumber it had taken these past few months.

When I finally saw him, the same feeling of longing once again formed. I missed him. I really missed him.

After being introduced to the whole cast, we immediately bantered, falling into the same routine. He was bragging about the things they did in the Inn.

He kept on pranking and teasing me the whole time. Even Boss Wang ke noticed it, thus, partnering us for the house chores. I thought it would be a fun thing since we're already comfortable with each other.

I kept on tagging along wherever he went, but instead of seeing the smile I was so used to, I saw an ever present frown on his face.

"Hey Dy, you good?" I asked him, concerned.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He bit back at me coldly. Okay. I didn't really know what got him so irritated. We were comoketely fine awhile ago. So i just kept quiet and just asked Kido instead whenever I have questions.

Then I discovered the reason for his cold demeanor. He was actually annoyed about being partnered with me. In front of the camera we would be talking and annoy each other like good friends.

Once the camera stops running, so is the Dylan I knew. I didn't know what I did wrong. Maybe I even made a mistake coming here.

The first few days was so fast and long at the same time.

I tried to busy myself with all the chores, not getting any time to rest. I didn't even want to, because then I'll end up searching for him as hard as I try not to.

Sometimes I would steal a few glances, trying to figure out what Dylan's deal was. But it's a good thing the whole cast was fun, and I was able to forget about the whole situation for a short while.

That night, I couldn't anymore control the desperation I was feeling. I guess the more you try to suppress whatever feelings you have, the more it intensifies.

And there was nothing I could do, because we weren't the way we are before. There was just no going back. I choked up on the tears that was slowly gnawing at me. The walls of my room was also suffocating me.

So I went out, while others were still having some drinks on the dining area.

I quickly walked towards the hammock. The tears ran down the moment I was out. The air, clearing whatever dark cloud has overtaken me awhile ago.

I looked up to the stars, and let the air dry the waterworks on my face. I suddenly wiped the tears when I heard the shuffling of feet towards me.

"Yue? What are you doing here? It's dark and cold." Kido said, squinting at me.

"I just needed some fresh air." I hid my face with my hair but I guess it was too late since I saw his eyes widen.

"Are you crying? What's the matter?" He asked walking closer to me.

"No. My eyes were just tired from looking at the skies for too long." I made an excuse, but even to me, it was such a lousy one.

"You sure? Why don't you come with us? We're still having some drinks. Come on! It'll be fun." He motioned for me to follow him.

"I'm good Kido. I'm really not feeling well. I'll just stay here for a few more minutes. The room was stuffy so I went out a bit."

"Okay. Do you need anything?" He asked, concerned about my health.

I shook my head. "Thanks Kido." He nodded and went back inside.

Breathing in, finally feeling that somehow my chest lightened, I finally went back to my room.

The following days were confusing as hell. Dylan will tease me nonstop in front of the cameras, and I would always fight back. It was fun while it lasted. I decided to just savor the moment, me right here with him.

But when it was just the four of us, him, kido, wuyi ge and me, he would do his best to ignore me. I don't think others notice it since he kept on messing with them. Kido's cool though, we quickly got each other's vibes. I kinda like working with him, he's like a real brother.

There were times the topic of Wuyi ge's ideal girl kept on coming up.

We were eating at the dining table and they asked him again about it. The poor guy must've been sick of all the questions. I will be too.

"So you mentioned her as your ideal type?" Tao jie asked him.

He just nodded and smiled.

"It's not like he's got a choice jie. He only got 3 options. Me, a deer and a cow." I jokingly said.

They all laughed.

Dylan, for all the love of gods decided to piped up at that moment.

"If it was me, I would definitely choose the cow instead." He said.

I just swallowed whatever words he said. The words bitter in my throat. I smiled tightly at him. He must've figured he said too much,so he covered his mouth and tried to laugh it off.

I on the other just kept quiet, appearing to be listening to their conversation, when in fact, I wasn't present in the moment at all.

I'm a thick skinned girl. I could take insults thrown to my face even if it hurts the first time. But every single word said by Dylan, even as a joke actually creates a cut in my heart.

Why? I think it's how it is when it' s your first time to fall in love. You are overly aware of that person that you notice every little thing they do or say.

I am tactless and straightforward. And they told me I was cool to take a hard joke. But when it comes to him, I am a softie like everyone else. Damn him.

The next day, I was so happy because there were kids around. I got to play around with them, even Dylan was really hyped up.

"Hey do you want to ride up on my shoulders?" He asked the youngest kid.

The kid was so excited and immediately agreed. I helped him up on Dylan's shoulders.

It was one of the moments that I actually see the sides of Dylan that I knew before. And it was such a warm moment that I would treasure forever. We played around with the kids, like children left on the playground.

But that night quickly went downhill when once again Dylan tried to teased Wuyi ge about me. He even urged him to sing a song for me.

"Okay, I'll try to play something." Wuyi ge then started strumming.

"Play Qing Fei Di Yi." Dylan demanded. Wuyi ge just nodded.

Feeling bold that night, I decided to play along and actually hummed to the tune Wuyi ge was playing.

I was really enjoying it, wanting to just let it go and not think about anything. But then I saw the glare Dylan was throwing at me. His eyes were looking at me intently, daring me to continue whatever I was doing. I immediately shut up and felt really uncomfortable.

Shouldn't I play along? I thought we were supposed to follow the staff's cues?

I looked around seeing that nobody noticed it, except for me. I thought we were okay. I thought we were cool. But once again, I assumed wrong.

I glanced back at him, only to see the frown reappear on his face. How long will I have to walk on thin glass, just so I can somehow understand whatever his mind was thinking? I can never really enjoy freely around him.

It's either I fake it in front of the cameras when I'm with him. Or quietly accept the sharp words he sent to me. And if I try to get along with Wuyi ge because that's what the others was trying to do, even Dylan was pushing him to me. I earn a sharp glare or a hint of frustration from his face.

What in the world does he want me to do? I don't dare talk to him because it was clear he was aggravated by everything I do. When I have fun with others, he also gets pissed. Am I missing something?

I can't ever understand the signals he was giving off. I guess my radar for him was no longer working.

 _ **A/N: Enjoy a bit of an angst for some Diyue content.**_

 _ **jclaire101 signing off... ? ﾟﾌﾻ**_ _ **?**_


	2. 001

On the last night of my first filming in Arxan, we were scheduled to film for the livestream.

While walking towards the main part of the inn, I overheard one of the staffs talking with Dylan. I immediately slowed my pace and silently hid on the side of the structure, away from their view. I then listened to their conversation.

"You shouldn't gossip Dy. That's bad you know." She said to him.

"I know jie. But what about the scenes that includes Yue and I?" He asked, sounding worried.

"Don't worry about it. We can edit it later and cut out some of it. Just follow us okay?" She answered.

"Got it jie. Thanks!" He then walked inside the main hall.

So he really didn't want me to be here. I was a nuisance, and he was just being force to even appear with me. Probably a publicity stunt because our love team was a summer hit.

All those jokes and pranks were all for show. We didn't pick up were we left off. There was nothing remaining of it. Not even crumbs.

Buddies? No, we're basically acquaintances now. And it seemed that the promises made before were just empty words said in the heat of the moment. I was a fool to even believe even a single thing of it.

I choked on the sudden onset of emotions, but as an actress I knew how to control my composure. I shook my head and breathe deeply.

It's okay Yue. It's just 1 more night and you're out of here. You will no longer be a nuisance to him anymore.

"Teacher Shen! Yue Yue! Come here, we're about to start the livestream." Dylan suddenly called out, acting once again.

I exhaled deeply and shook my head. Two can play at this game.

"Coming Dy! Save a seat for me!" I shouted.

During the livestream, we all tried hard to maintain a lively atmosphere.

I was seated at the back of Dylan, which was a good thing. Since I'll be able to hide from him. But unfortunately, the camera were facing us, making us aware of each other's expressions.

I caught him glacing at me a couple of times, while he also caught me doing the same thing. It was like playing tag with him, trying to find out who will catch the other first.

I stiffly did some scenes from the MG with him at the urging of the cast. But the main thing was that they're actually aiming for a love triangle among Dylan, Me and Wuyi ge. So this was their plan all along.

I tried hard to follow whatever cues they were implying. I laughed when they teased me to Wuyi ge, I kept quiet when they say something about Dylan and me. And as the filming went on, I could also feel the mood of Dylan getting even worse by the minute .

I was dying little by little inside. The final straw was when Kido answered one of the questions regarding the three of us.

"Well I think Wuyi ge and Yue are really compatible. They really look great together. They just make you feel that way. However with Dylan and Yue, I don't think their compatible in real life even if they had an on-screen chemistry." He mused.

Then Dylan added."Yeah. I'm not worthy enough for her." I don't know if it was bitterness or plain exhaustion. Since everybody kept on throwing us this love line.

My eyes were stinging from the effort I'm making to not show even a hint of my true feelings. He's completely right though. Dylan and I just don't work that way. If this was a love simulation, we were 99.9% incompatible. I'll leave the 0.01% percent for my already shattered heart.

When the livestream ended I immediately turned to Tao jie and Boss Wang ke.

"Jiejie, boss, can I go get some rest now? I want to wake up early tomorrow and start with the chores as soon as I can before we go home." I told them, determined to finish the task at hand and busy myself so much.

"Sure Yue. We'll also get some rest. Goodnight! See you tomorrow guys." They both waved at us. I then turned to the trio. I saw Kido was about to say something to me, but I was in such a hurry.

"I'll go inside first. Goodnight." I uttered. He clamp his mouth shot and nodded.

"Goodnight Yue." He said back. Wuyi ge also said the same thing. But Dylan just looked at me, a hint of curiosity in his eyes. I quickly looked away, not wanting to see him any futher. It was just too much for me. All of this was too much for me. It was getting harder and harder to pretend.

The truth is, I just wanted to escape. I wanted to be alone and rebuild whatever pieces of me that were chopped off awhile ago.

I was just laying down on my bed, waiting for the others to fall asleep. Once the silence continued, I grabbed my winter coat and silently crept out of my room.

I couldn't even sleep, not with all the things that had happened.

I walked towards the hammock once again, it became my hangout place ever since I came here.

I sneaked a few cans of beer in my room awhile ago. At the rate I was going, I needed an alcohol just to fall asleep, even for a little while.

I opened one and took a swig. I looked up to the stars, enjoying the solace it brought me.

Remembering that this was our last night in Arxan, my head looked down once again.

It was my routine to cry here silently at night. At least here, the wind and the trees were my company. I don't have suspecting eyes trying to judge me.

I jumped when I heard his voice.

"So Kido was right. You're always out here at night, crying by yourself." Dylan said.

I quickly wiped the tears away. Shocked that the cause of it was standing just right behind me.

"I'm not. My eyes are just always tired. I guess I've read too much books." I told him.

"More like too much to drink." He mused.

"Ay! I barely drank a can of beer." I defended.

"Why are you always out here Yue? And drinking by yourself on top of that." He prodded.

"You've decided to finally talk to me?" I asked back. He just stared at me, crossing his arms while leaning on the trunk. Still waiting for my answer to his previous question.

"Nothing of your concern Dy. I just wanted to enjoy my last night here in Arxan." I said.

"That's a complete bull Yue. And you know that. I heard you sniffing awhile ago. In case you forgot, I know you better than that." He mused.

"Do you really Dy? Do you really know me?" I laughed bitterly.

"What are you trying to imply by that?" He asked, standing in attention.

I sighed. "Nothing. Just forget it. You know, you don't have to force yourself to come here and talk to me." I told him.

"I'm not. I really wanted to enjoy some fresh air. It's just so happened that you were the first one to get here." He reasoned.

"Oh. Sorry for assuming then."

"You know they're planning to make you a permanent worker here, like the three of us." He said to me.

Uh oh. I don't think that would be good for the both of us. I froze, about to take another swig of the beer. I gulped then place it down grabbing another can, I handed it to him. He accepted it.

"Really? I wasn't aware of that. Seems like I'm not aware of a lot of things around here. Do I get a voice on the decision?" I asked.

"Don't think so. Why? Don't you like it here? It seemed you were enjoying it. You were really into the chores. You even get along with everyone." There was an edge to his voice. He took a large swig of the beer.

"I'm not so sure. And I know you don't want me here." I absentmindedly said. Realizing it too late, I covered my mouth, turning to look at him.

I saw him balled his fist. His eyes had a sudden glint to it.

"What makes you say so?" He asked, staring ahead.

I shrugged. "I don't need to be a mind reader to know that. You were always pissed off Dy. Every little thing I do irked you. I know that. You could've said it to my face. It would've been better for the both of us. I could even get out of your way." I told him straight up.

He scoffed. "You don't know anything Yue." He bit back.

"See? You're getting angry even if I was just stating a fact." I pointedly looked at him.

He sighed.

"Go get some sleep Yue. You're overthinking too much." He muttered.

"I think I'm going to stay here for awhile." I said back.

"It's late and it's cold. Go back inside before you catch cold." He demanded. He drank the rest of the beer and deposited it on the container I had carried with me.

"I can take care of myself. You can go in first." I was still relaxing on the hammock still looking on the vast expanse in front of me.

I squealed when Dylan's arms went around me and lifted me up on his shoulders like a sack, my head facing his back.

"You jerk! Put me down! I said I can take care of myself! You barbaric asshole!" I shouted at him, trying to wiggle out of his hold.

He just tightened his arm on the back of my thighs.

"Keep your voice down if you don't want the others to wake up. Imagine what they will assume once they see us together. Can you explain it properly to them?" He whispered at me.

I shut my mouth, suddenly worried. I then lifted my upper body up and kept hitting his back in the process.

He then deposited me in front of my bedroom door. I tried to kicked his leg but he managed to block it.

"You asshole!" I whispered yell while slapping his chest.

"You don't have the right to manhandle me!"

"Get inside Yue. Sleep." He ordered and pointed at my room.

I just crossed my arms and just decided to walk around him.

"I don't want to. I haven't finished drinking my beer yet." I said cockily.

I tried to get around him but he just grabbed the back of my coat and pulled me back in front of my bedroom door.

"If you don't get inside, I'll carry you once more and personally tuck you in bed. I don't care if the cameras catch us. Don't test me Yue." He said with finality.

I pushed him but when I looked up to see his face, I knew he meant business. I rarely saw him looked at me that way. It only happened once, when I kept working to the point of exhaustion when I was sick during MG.

He was really angry at me that time for overworking myself. I was like a kid being grounded by her parents. The same expression was present on his face right now.

I huffed and stubbornly stomped to my room, I then turned to him seeing that he still haven't left.

"I wish you have nightmares." I spitefully said and slammed the door to his face.

I leaned on the door and brought my hand up to my face.

"Very mature Yue." He said through the door.

I just don't get him. One moment he's pissed and cold to me, the next he's so controlling and overbearing. What do you want from me Dylan?


	3. Hot & Cold

The next day was our flight back to Beijing.

Once we arrived, he immediately went ahead of us. Upon getting our luggage, I heard him call out my name.

"Yue, I'll go first. There are a lot of fans around, they might mob you. Anyway my manager will be with you, so there's nothing to worry." He said through his mask.

"Ay! You don't need to do that. Let your manager come with you. We can manage on our own." I insisted. I don't want to owe him anything right now. I'm still mad at him for what he had done last night.

The same hard expression crossed his face. I gulped but still remained stubborn.

"Dylan's right, Yue. And you can't handle your luggages on your own. Even your manager is having a hard time." Kido said.

I felt my phone vibrate. I checked to see that it was a message from Dylan, trying to talk to me. It's funny how he only texted now, where we're only a few feet apart. We didn't even exchange messages once MG filming ended.

 _ **Just listen to me Yue. Stop testing my patience. We've already attracted a crowd. Don't be unreasonable.**_

I looked at him trying to comprehend his actions. I nodded, exasperated. He waved goodbye and I did the same. But only for show since a lot of eyes were watching. Truth is, I really am pissed at him. Beyond pissed.

 **Fine. But you better follow that piece of advice yourself. Hypocrite.**

I texted him back.

 _ **Still bitter about last night? I was doing it for your own good, Yue.**_

 _ **Yeah right. I don't need a babysitter. I am a strong independent woman.**_

 _ **You are, but you're too stubborn at times.**_

 _ **Stop annoying me and just go, Dy. Your fans are dying to see you.**_

 _ **I am going. See you on the next filming! Bye.**_

 _ **Don't sound too sure. This might be the last time you'll see me.**_

And that was the last time he texted me. See? The moment we don't see each other, we break contact as well.

And that is the reason why I'm here now, in my window sill. Basking in the nostalgia that the rain is giving me.

It has been a few weeks since that happened and tomorrow, I'll be coming back to Arxan, once again. Against my own judgment.

I tried to tell my manager that I wasn't inclined on continuing with the inn as a permanent guest.

"Jie, I think there's really no point in joining the inn as a fixed cast. Anyway, I already filmed a lot of scenes when I was there. I think that's enough." I explained.

"Why? Didn't you enjoy filming?" She asked. But I couldn't even form a reasonable excuse.

"Look Yue. We've already freed your schedule since Hunan told us there's a possibility of you being a fixed part of the show. The ratings skyrocketed even on the pilot episode, ever since the news came out that you and Dy are going to appear on the show together." She said.

"And you have to remember that you owe Hunan a lot. They're one of the reasons you got discovered quickly." She added.

"You've got a point there jie. But-"

"Is there other reason for your sudden hesitation? You seemed to be ecstatic when you heard about the inn. What happened?" She curiously asked.

"Nothing jie. Okay just tell them I would be there." I reluctantly agreed.

Hence me, dreading the flight tomorrow. In all honesty, I enjoyed the show. I love the cast and the crews. But I don't want to see him yet.

To me, if I don't see him, then the feelings are to be kept at bay. One indication that he's in the same room as me, and the butterflies explode. Butterflies and me just don't mesh well together.

Because it will then be followed by an unmistakable pain, brought about by our newly formed indifference with each other. The first I could manage, the latter is even harder to handle. Excruciating and confusing.

His bipolar demeanor towards me is causing too much trouble on my already damaged heart. I don't know how long will I be able to last.

But one thing I know for sure, things have to change. I guess I have to teach myself to move on, while I can still see him. While I can work with him. I'll just enjoy the remaining moments I have with him. Distantly.

That way it'll never be that painful once the filming of the inn ended. But that may just be a wishful thinking, because now I even doubt if wishes do come true.

We returned to Arxan on the same flight with a particular distance maintained for a security protocol. Which I was very much thankful for. Instead of trying to acknowledge him, like the buddies that we were before, I didn't bother at all. There was no point anyway.

"Yue, Dylan's still at the check in counter. Just a few more minutes and we can enter." She reminded me.

"Thanks jie." My phone vibrated, signalling a text message.

 _ **So nice for you to join us. Thought you were still uncertain?**_

He texted. I don't know why he even bothers.

I locked my phone not wanting to respond. I looked around, suddenly getting the feeling of being watched. I was right, he was quietly observing me under his cap.

He inconspicuously ponted at his phone with his chin.

I just slightly nodded my head. Indicating that I read it. Then a frown formed on his face upon my lack of response.

I sighed. I finally replied.

 _ **I still am. But I got obligations to fulfill.**_

 _ **Like?**_

 _ **I don't think that's any of your business, Dy.**_

I responded a bit rudely.

 _ **Well sorry for even asking.**_

I didn't bother replying. Now we're even. I'm pissed and he's also pissed. That way I won't even bother wondering about his puzzling reactions when filming. It's a win-win situation for the both of us.

Upon arriving at the Deer Village I immediately went to the Mayor's wife and Tao jie, who were both busy in the kitchen.

"Nice to see you again Yue! Our lovely hardworker is back!" Tao jie said hugging me.

The mayor's wife also gave me a hug. "It's nice to have you here again Yue." She then pat my cheek tenderly. I smiled at the both of them.

"What do you want me to do? I can help." I offered.

"Stay in the living room and hang out with the boys first. You need some rest since you just arrived. You can help us out later." Tao jie said.

"Okay jie." I then left the kitchen and went towards the living room. I found Kido lounging in one of the sofas reading a book.

Wuyi and Dylan were huddled on the other side, playing a game in their phones.

They glanced briefly my way when I arrived but continued on their game, exchanging strategies.

"What are you reading?" I asked Kido.

"It's the second book of Lord of the Rings. It's really great. You like reading books too?" he answered.

"Yeah. But I have difficulty reading western books though. I've been trying to read the Harry Potter series. But it's really difficult." I told him.

"Oh Harry Potter! Now that's a great starter. I'm telling you, you're on the right track." He mused, smiling at me.

"I had fun reading it. But I think I need to polish my reading comprehension for English first."

"Nonsense. Just keep on reading it Yue. That's how you get good at it. What book of the series are you currently reading?" He excitedly asked.

"I'm on Chamber of Secrets. I just recently finished the Sorcerer's Stone. I really liked it." I said enthusiastically.

We kept on exhanging our favorite books, when I had the sudden urge to look up.

Straight unto the eyes of Dylan who was once again aggravated. His eyes could be deadly if he wants to, and now it appears that he was planning the same thing. By the amount of frowning he was doing, he'll surely develop wrinkles in no time.

I gulped and just went back to my conversation with Kido. I heard Dylan's footsteps coming towards us. He then rested his arm on Kido's shoulder, interrupting us.

"Dude, let's do something fun outside. They actually brought a giant human hamster ball this time. Leave the reading later, you're wasting a great day." He motioned towards the book that he was holding.

Kido obliged and stood up with him. Since I'm not sure I was invited to hangout with them, I opted to grab Kido's discarded book.

"Can I borrow this after you read it? The story seems really interesting to me." I asked him.

"No problem Yue. I can even lend you the first one." He turned back to me. I saw Dylan squint at me, then walked towards the door to wait for Kido.

"Thanks Kido." I smiled at him.

Don't let him ruin your day Yue. Remember, enjoy and try to move on.

I was about to walk towards the kitchen, when Kido called me back.

"Aren't you joining us?" He asked. I looked at Dylan who was now inspecting an invisible dirt on his shoes.

Screw it. I don't need his permission to enjoy my stay here in Arxan. I am a strong, independent woman. Damn him for letting me think otherwise.

"Sure. I'd love to!" I then followed them outside.

We played around like like little kids.

I was trying to arrange one of the hamster balls, when Dylan riding on one of it suddenly bumped me.

"Sorry, Yue. Can you push me back?" He asked, his face now masked with childish excitement. He was in his element. The previous frown gone from his face.

I sighed, then nodded and did just what he said. But I was having trouble pushing it since the terrain we're in was an uphill one.

"Jeez Yue. Where's the strong strong I know? I just asked you to push a ball not a boulder." He complained after a few minutes.

"If you keep on complaining, I'll push you on the other direction. It'll be fun seeing you submerged in the stream." I said, irritated. I pushed harder once more, channeling the frustration I was feeling into it.

The ball finally moved but just as fast as it did, it rolled backwards after bumping into a large stone.

I laughed so hard seeing Dylan trying to balance himself inside. It stopped when it reached another boulder just a few inches from the stream. I saw him get out of it, bending and placing his hands on his knees.

"Remind me not to tease your strength next time." He mused, looking at me tiredly.

I laughed once again.

"You're losing your touch, Wang Hedi." I teased him.

Seeing him like this, us bickering, was like a breath of fresh air. After all, we had to go back to ignoring each other later.

I then went into one of the hamster balls as well. I was happily balancing myself, trying to move it around when a force rammed into me. Knocking me off balance.

I looked up just in time to see Dylan laughing inside the same ball he was using awhile ago. He kept on pointing at me.

Good god, how childish could he get? I can't believe I fell for this guy.

"Oh, you're on Dylan!" I stood up and braced myself. He did the same, and we tried to push back against each other like silly kids trying to outmatch the other.

Suddenly Kido, riding on another Hamster ball came bounding towards us at full speed. Dylan and I looked at each other, eyes wide in panic.

But before we can even attempt to move out of the way, Kido bounced us off on opposite directions.

He was laughing so hard as he got out of it.

Dylan and I did the same, I was dizzy from the impact that had happened.

"You two should've seen your face!" He kept on laughing at us.

Dylan gestured for me to walk towards the huge ball. We both lifted it up aiming the hole back to Kido. We successfully trapped him inside then pushed the ball as hard as we can.

We high fived and laughed as we heard a girly scream come out of Kido.

"Quick thinking!" I complimented him.

He winked at me. "Quick reflex." He ruffled my hair. Then withdraw his hand immediately, as if he was burned by it.

He kept his hands in his pocket then motioned towards Kido.

"Let's get the kid out of the giant hamster ball." He said. I pretended not to notice his previous action and walked with him. I might end up with a whiplash on his hot and cold treatment.


	4. Drunk Musings

I helped in the kitchen to prepare for dinner. That night was so fun since we talked a lot after eating. There were alcohol present, and I wasn't able to count how many glasses I've had since Tao jie kept refilling it. Before I even knew it I was slightly tipsy and red from the effects of it.

I laughed so hard after a fun story shared by Boss Wang ke. I was sitting beside Wuyi ge and his expressions made me laugh even more.

By the time I recovered, I was so out of breath that calmed myself down at first. When I looked across the table, I saw Dylan drinking from his glass, while his eyes were gazing intently at me.

I didn't know what mood he was in, but because of the buzz I got from the alcohol, I gazed back just as boldly at him. I raised one of my eyebrow to asked what he was looking at. But he just continued to stare, then suddenly broke it off when Kido said something to him.

I wringed my hands under the table, how was I suppose to move on if he was doing these kind of things? It's like dangling a treat in front of a cat, but never letting her eat it.

He kept throwing these little signs at me, which in turn sparks that hope that I desperately want to extinguish. Do I wait for him to explain? Or am I just an overthinking, love struck girl, that couldn't distinguish between friendship and a simple courtesy?

Wuyi ge then decided to talk to me, breaking the internal argument I was having.

"Hey Yue, where are you assigned tomorrow?" He asked curiously.

"Same thing, designated toilet bowl cleaner lady and room attendant. I'll probably help Tao jie here and there." I smiled at him.

"Well you're really good at cleaning though. You probably should've been the permanent cast and I the guest. I'm not really good at anything around here. Except singing I think and being a shortie." He laughed.

I giggled at that.

"Ay! We're both small but terrible. Don't insult yourself like that." I said to him.

"When you hear it as often as I do, you kinda get used to it." He mused. We both gave out a chuckle.

"Well, you always do help around. You even help me most of the time which really lighten up the chores I'm doing."

"I try. If you ever need anything tomorrow, just holler at me." He winked.

"Thanks ge! You're the best." I high fived him.

I suddenly heard a scraping of a chair. When I looked around, I saw that it was Dylan standing up with a blank expression on his face. The whole table went silent at his antics.

"Need to go to the bathroom." He said then walked away.

I turned to Kido asking him what it's all about.

He shrugged. "Probably too drunk. He kept drinking his wine striaght up. I lost count of how many glasses he had." He said.

"Maybe you should follow him Kido. Help him get to bed. It's late anyway." Tao jie said.

Kido then followed Dylan towards the direction of the bathroom.

"Well we better get some sleep. Help clean up okay? Goodnight kiddos!" Boss said. Tao jie waved at us.

"Goodnight!" We said in unison.

Dylan and Kido went back just a few minutes after Boss and Tao jie left.

Dylan a little bit sober that before, leaned in one of the chairs.

"You guys ready to party?" Kido said mischievously, rubbing his hands together.

"Party? I thought Dylan was already too drunk?" I pointed at him with my chin, crossing my arms on my chest.

"Nah. I can handle my drinks. Question is, can you three handle your own?" He dared us.

"I'm up for it!" Wuyi ge said.

Kido looked at me.

"Yue? You game?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

Deciding to just let go and live in the moment, I agreed.

A few more glasses later, my eyes started to get hazy. My mind so clouded as the effect of the alcohol finally sets in.

I tried to drink another glass when it was suddenly stolen from my hands.

"Ay! That's mine! I'm not yet drunk." I said to my wine thief.

"You can't even tell who I am. You're deadass drunk." The person said.

I tried to squint my eyes, focusing on him. But still it was no use. My head dropped forward and my forehead made an impact on a warm, soft surface.

The last thing I felt was arms carrying me bridal style, then I was knocked out.

I opened my eyes at the sound of my alarm clock rang around me. My head were slightly pounding. The revenge of the alcohol I drank last night coming full blast.

I was still wearing my clothes from last night sans the shoes. Sitting up on the side of my bed, I looked towards the bedside table only to see a tablet of aspirin, a glass of water and a note.

Drink the medicine. It'll help with the hangover.

It wasn't signed or anything. I searched my brain to recall what happened last night. Who carried me back to my room? Weren't we all drinking last night?

I just swallowed the pill, washing it down with the water when I saw a guy's winter coat discarded on the floor. Not just any guy, it was Dylan's.

I choked on the water, as I try to think past the foggy thoughts early in the morning.

I remembered hazily, the coat being placed around me as I was lifted by Dylan on his arms.

"Jeez, you just wouldn't stop drinking till you pass out. I was just kidding when I dared you three. You shouldn't have taken it so seriously. Tsk. So competitive as always." He muttered at me.

I pushed his face with my uncoordinated hand.

"Get me down. I... can... walk..." I told him groggily.

He dodged my hand.

"You're in no state of walking Yue. Now be a good girl and keep still." He said still carrying me.

"Jerrrk.." I whispered as I wound my arms around his neck.

"What?" He clarified, not hearing what I said.

I drunkenly looked up at him and placed both of my hands on his face. He stopped walking.

"You knowww.. You'rrre a rrreally rrreally demanding jerrk. An assshooole. You always orderrr me...arrround. And then... You get angrrryy." I placed my fingers on his forehead, trying to smooth out his frown.

"I don't like it when you'rrre angrrry. I miss my Dylan.. . I don't underrrstand you... at allll.."

He sighed. Then I felt him walk once again. Once we were inside the room, he gently placed me on the bed tucking me in. Then he turned around.

Still under the influence of alcohol, my hand grasp the end of his shirt.

"Don't leave... Please return the real Dylan back. I want him back. You're not my Dylan. Please.. " I was sobbing uncontrollably.

He turned to me and sat beside me on the bed. He then smooth out my hair calming me down.

"Sleep Yue. You're drunk." He then stood up and removed my shoes.

Tears still fell from my eyes as the exhaustion and alcohol started to lull me into darkness.

The last thing I felt was a light touch on my forehead and a quiet whisper, "Sorry, Yue.." Then my door shut.

I gasp at the memory. What the actual fvck was that Yue? You already embarassed yourself enough in front of him.

I placed my hands on my head.

Oh good god. He must never see me today. In fact he must never see me throughout our second filming.

Move on my ass. This is no moving on Yue. You're supposed to distance yourself from him.

There was still a slight pounding in my head. But I knew it wasn't from the alcochol. It was from this very dilemma I created myself. Nice one Yue. Why don't you beg him on your knees next time?!

I sighed and stood up. Deciding a shower is a start to solve this problem.

I was sweeping the floorboard outside of the inn, when I saw Dylan about to pass by, carrying some supplies. He looked up in my direction, but I immediately turned around and went back inside.

The whole day I was on a mission. To avoid him at all cost. If the previous times we're here, I was so puzzled by him ignoring me. This time, I actually wish he would just continue what he was doing.

Tao jie called us to distribute our task for the day.

"Okay so I'll divide you into 2 teams. Just choose what side you're taking. Okay for the first team Dylan and Y-" I interrupted her, not wanting to hear the pairing.

"Tao jie, I'll pair up with Kido today. I promised to teach him how to clean the toilet bowl." I looked at Kido, signalling him to go along.

"You did?" I lifted my eyebrow at him, pushing him to agree.

"Oh yeah, I must've forgotten it. She'll teach me jie. We're partners in bathroom cleaning." He told her. Then he gave me a high five.

I could feel Dylan's stare burning holes through my face. Wondering what my deal was. I guess it's his turn to suffer this time. Karma is really a bitch.

We then started cleaning while I was still nauseous from the drinking spree we did last night.

"Hey are you okay? You look so pale." Kido told me.

"Yeah. Probably had too much drink last night." I said to him.

"You and I both. I basically puked my guts out just to recover from it. Have you eaten?"

"Yeah, just a bit though. Couldn't really swallow anything without it regurgitating right back." I recalled.

"Touche." Then we fist bumped.

We were cleaning in the east room when Kido suddenly spoke.

"So what's the deal with you and Dylan?" He asked while straightening out the bed linen. I was on dusting and wiping duty.

"What do you mean?" I pretended not to know anything.

"It's just that you were about to get paired with him awhile ago. I clearly heard the start of your name. But you chose me instead. Didn't he helped you to your room last night?" He curiously asked.

Damn. I think I have to be careful of Kido. He's quite observant.

"Yeah. We're cool. I just want a different scene. We were always partnered up. I don't get to hang out with you guys." I tried to explain.

"If you say so." He teasingly smiled at me.

"I know so Kido. What's wrong with that?" I asked him.

"Nothing. It's just that sometimes, you guys seemed a bit off. I don't know. Maybe I just don't get how you two get along." He voiced out.

"We've been like that ever since before. We teased and prank each other, but sometimes we take a rest from each other. Dylan can be handful sometimes, especially if he gets too excited." I smiled.

"Yeah, kinda get that. I've known him since Super Idol. Dylan's cool, but you'll easily get pissed if you don't understand him. To me he's been a really great friend." He reminisced.

"I know. But the moment you know him, you'll find that he's really a straightforward, warmhearted person. That' s just how he is, he speaks out his mind, no pretentions. And I quite like that I don't need to pretend around him as well." I said back.

"I'm amaze though. You actually get his vibes. You really get along depsite his constant teasing." He said to me in wonder.

"They say I'm one of the boys. So I think that's why." I mused.

But I lied to him. I get Dylan before, I thought I understand him. There were no times we're in we distance ourselves from each other. We banter, a lot that's why they thought we're like brothers.

That was before. Now, I no longer get him at times. It's like a wall has been placed between us. Constantly obstructing my view of him. I no longer know how to reach him. And just like before, I was left wondering, where the hell were the Yue and Dylan before?


	5. Observations

**A/N: Let's give Kido some lovin'. I didn't know I will like him in the inn, but he's that kind of guy who sneaks in secretly in your heart. I just love Kido and Yue's friendship. #KiYue**

? ﾟﾒﾛ? ﾟﾒﾛ? ﾟﾒﾛ? ﾟﾒﾛ? ﾟﾒﾛ? ﾟﾒﾛ? ﾟﾒﾛ

There is just so much that I can do to avoid Dylan. But we were technically working closely, so it just seemed so impossible to do that.

And now I was on kitchen duty with Tao jie trying to deep fry some chicken. And the designated head chef, is none other than the guy I was avoiding in the first place. Trying to hide from him is like trying to protect yourself from a jump scare in a horror movie, but still screaming despite all the effort you did. It's plainly useless.

Dylan, in all his curiosity, just can't stay away from the kitchen despite Tao jie's insistent order for him to go away, since it's his day off as the cook.

Since I'm inexperienced in the kitchen, and ever since I had an 'accident' of almost burning down our house, my mom banned me from it. It was only when I was in Beijing that I got to practice.

Still, I suck at it. Big time. I flinched when some of the oil struck my arm. But I battled against my fear of it, and kept on frying. Flinching and grimacing here and there. I'm sure my expressions right now will make for a great meme.

By the third time I was about to pour the chicken into the oil, some of the left over crumbs in the pan caused it to splatter a large drop that almost hit my eyes, if it weren't for Dylan's arm who blocked it on time.

My eyes widened whan I saw him flinched at the burn it had cause.

"You're suppose to lower the fire once the oil is heated enough. You almost got hit in the eye. You should be careful Yue." He admonished then adjusted the heat of the stove.

I looked around seeing that Tao jie left the kitchen momentarily, and the mayor's wife was busy rummaging on the stock room.

I held his wrist then pulled him near the sink. I let the water ran down his arm, which now has an angry red mark caused by the hot oil.

"I'm sorry Dy." I muttered, still looking at the mark.

"You won't be sorry if it had reached your eye. That's dangerous Yue." He said back. He then flicked my forehead with his other hand.

"I'm trying. I'm not really a good cook." I said, smirking.

He smiled briefly, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I know. But practice makes it perfect. Just remember to be careful next time." He turned of the sink and dried his hand.

"Wait here, I have some burn ointment in my bag. It'll soothe the pain." I told him.

Tao jie then returned to the kitchen, Dylan quickly stepped back from me once he saw her.

My face fell but I immediately schooled my face into nonchalance. I guess the caring Dylan is gone. I'm just relieved he didn't ask about my drunken musings.

"No need. I can manage." He muttered.

"Dylan, I told you to step away from the kitchen! Jeez this kid is so stubborn." Tao jie said to me.

"If I wasn't here, Yue might've burned all the food." He jokingly said.

"Ay! I'm trying here. The food is still completely edible." I teased back, trying to lighten up the situation. What happened before is something I also must ignore.

"I'm here now. You kid should go outside and help Kido with the snow instead. Tell Wuyi to come here, I'll teach him how to cook too." She ordered him.

"Got it jie. Keep your eyes on her. She can be a little clumsy at times." Dylan said patting my head like a kid. I gave his leg a kick.

"You silly kids. You remind me of my husband and me. Teasing but still caring." She mused.

"Woah Jie. We're not like that." Dylan denied. Raising both of his arms to emphasize his point.

Although it hurts coming from him, I buried it together with the other painful words from him.

"He's right Tao jie. We're just friends." If you call this being friends. Heck, I don't even know what this is.

He nodded and walked outside leaving us in the kitchen.

I sighed picking up the chopsticks to continue frying once more.

I looked at Tao jie just to see her glancing thoughtfully at me.

"That kid can be oblivious Yue. You have to tell your true feelings for him to know." She told me knowingly.

"I don't know what you mean jie. But you're right. Dylan can be really oblivious." I continued frying.

"You don't have to tell me about it. But I know, Yue. Wang Ke was the same when I met him. But I told him straight up about my feelings. You see, it has been the norm that guys must always be the first one to confess. But it doesn't have to be that way. We have every right to tell them how we feel, no matter what their response may be. Sometimes it only takes a little bit of courage. You'll never know what may happen." Her words were full of wisdom.

"I can't do that jie. I'm not brave enough to do that." I shyly said, somehow admitting to my feelings.

"It's alright Yue. I'm just letting you see a different picture. Maybe he already knows about it, but he's just afraid. But take your time, you're still both young. Just enjoy each other's company." She bumped my shoulders lightly.

"Thank you Tao jie. That really means a lot. But I doubt about it. I'm not the type of girl that he likes. It's a one-sided deal for me." I admitted to her. I don't really know, but there's something about Tao jie that makes you want to open up to her.

"Trust me on this Yue. When you fall in love with a person, it doesn't matter what ideal type you have. Those are like your preconceive expectations of the opposite gender. But when your heart made its choice, it erases all of your ideals. Because you don't love with your mind, with all the complexities that comes with it. You love and you feel it deeply in your heart." She reminded me.

"So don't be too hard on yourself, Yue. The way I see it, you've already shaken him. It's not hard to fall in love with a girl like you. Trust me on that." She added.

I was so touched by her words that tears welled up on my eyes.

"Gosh Tao jie, you're making me cry. But thank you. So much." I sniffed.

She tapped my head.

"Those 3 are like my very own sons. Of course I want the best girl to be with them. And you just happened to be the best candidate for one of them. Oh, make them 2 since you're Wuyi's ideal girl as well. Anyway, let the best man win." She wiggled her eyebrows at me.

I just giggled at her antics. We finished up cooking and I felt my heart lighten up by Tao jie's words. I just wished I met a senior like her sooner.

We then had our dinner and everybody complimented the dish that I cooked.

"Compliments to the chef tonight, Yue Yue cooked that one. She really did her best." Tao jie proudly said. I smiled at her.

Suddenly Dylan piped up, mouth still filled with the breaded chicken.

"Tastes good!" He said, giving me a thumbs up. I nodded and smiled at him.

Then I looked back at Tao jie to see her wink at me and gave me a thumbs up as well.

I grinned at her widely.

When the clock struck midnight, once again sleep had evaded me. Going back to my designated hammock, I thought about what Tao jie had said to me. Is it really worth it to confess my feelings to Dylan?

Is my heart ready for the rejection that he'll give me? Because even the thought of him ignoring me right now, the way he keeps going forward and backward is already hurting me enough.

But then if I don't find the answer to all of my questions, until when should I suffer these painful thoughts?

"You're here again Yue. Aren't you afraid of getting sick? It's below 0 degrees out here." Kido said walking towards me, interrupting my thoughts. I jumped at his sudden voice.

"Sorry about that, I was passing by to grab some drink since I got thirsty. I saw you out here alone once again. Thought you could use some company." He said.

"I'm okay Kido. Thanks, anyway. You should go back inside." I told him.

He sat on the roots of the tree near me.

"You like Dylan don't you?" He muttered.

My breath hitched. Why does everybody know my unrequited feelings for him? First Tao jie, now it's Kido. But the object of my affection is still hiding under the bliss of oblivion. Lucky for him though, I wish I was too, but I was submerged in the sea of perplexion.

"Why do you say so?" I threw back a question.

"It's not really a puzzle to me. I like observing people. You two don't do a very good job hiding your feelings. You keep sneaking glances at each other." He mused.

I sighed.

"That obvious? I mean, I thought I was hiding it pretty well. He's still unaware about it." I uttered.

"More like he's too confuse of his own feelings to notice." He muttered quietly that I thought twice if I heard it correctly.

"What do you mean?" I moved the hammock with my feet.

"Nothing. It's not my story to tell." He answered.

"Anyway, there are a lot of telltale signs that once quietly observed, you'll really find out. That's how I knew you like him." He was playing with a piece of twig, drawing on the ground.

"Tell-tale signs? Like what?" I asked curiously. I better take note of this. I have to be more cautious from now on.

"Like you staring at him, silently asking for permission you don't even need before doing something. You're eyes searched for him whenever we're in the room. You stop once you notice he doesn't agree with it. Your eyes light up in moments you two banter. Even if you try to control it, and I knew you were trying hard. Unconsciously, your attention goes to him." He voiced out his observations.

"Wow. You really are a good observer. But it doesn't matter anyway. I already made my decision." I admitted to him.

"I can be if I want to. You two just picked at my curiosity. What kind of decision did you make?"

"I decided to move on while I still can enjoy being with him. That way it'll be a clean slate once the filming ended." I said to him.

"What makes you think it'll be a clean slate Yue? He became a part of your life. No matter how much moving on you try to do, he will never be erased from you. It's just like a deep scar, only it'll be permanently etched on your heart." He said with an edge to his voice, as if remembering something.

"How do you know so much about this? Are you speaking from experience?" I asked once again curious.

"First love, first heartbreak. You?" He said.

"First love, about to be my first heartbreak." I said back.

He looked at me.

"I mean, Dylan's my friend but I know sometimes he can be pretty dumb. The question is how much long can you hold on?"

I shrug. "I don't know..." I whispered to the air.

"Look, I don't mean to pry on your choices. But you two are the only ones who can end all of these confusion and late night wonderings. So unless you want to continue all these musings, you better have a talk with him." He told me frankly.

I nodded. "Kinda hard when the person you want to talk to goes bipolar on you." I told him bitterly.

"You're the only girl who can actually handle him, Yue. Believe me, one request from you and he'll come running at your feet." He said, smirking at his own inside joke.

"I doubt that. But thanks for the advice anyway."

"Believe what you want. I'm simply stating the fact. Come on, I'll walk you to your room. I think you'll have a big day tomorrow." He said.

"How do you know?" I stood up walking next to him. He placed his arm around my shoulder.

"Just a hunch." He then winked at me.

"Just needed a bit of catalyst." He said in perfect English.

"Cata- what?" I clarified.

"Nothing." He grinned knowingly.


	6. Clouded Perception

The next day, I was walking up to the main hall when Dylan caught up to me.

"Seems like you and Kido are getting along, don't you?" He asked with a hint of irritation on his voice.

"I don't think that's any of your problem. But yeah we're cool." I said back.

"Cool enough to hangout even late at night."He muttered.

I looked to him. He saw us?

"You were there? Why didn't you join us in the first place?"

"Didn't want to third wheel at all. You seem pretty cozy enough." He said bitterly.

"Wow. I don't think I deserve whatever it is your judging me with. But just a reminder, Kido is your friend. I don't care if you think bad of me, but that guy is YOUR FRIEND. At least he's cool enough to hangout with." I scoffed and proceeded to walk briskly, away from him.

If Dylan keeps this up, instead of moving on from him in the phase I want. I'd rather be angry with him and start from there. That way this thing I'm feeling would simply turn to hatred. Clean slate? No this would be one of those pretty messed up slate.

After breakfast, Wuyi ge, our guest worker, Kido and I were once again welcoming one of the guests. Dylan was nowhere to be found, probably helping around the kitchen or something. Which is really favorable for me right now.

I bumped Kido on his arm. Cause there was no way I could reach his shoulder. The guy is a giant. He was even taller than Dylan, and Dylan already towered over me.

"You jerk, you knew he was watching last night didn't you?" I whispered and slapped his arm.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said innocently.

"Anyway, my goddess, Cheng Xiao is coming today. I always watch their MVs do you know that? She's really good." He said dreamily, changing the topic.

"Woah. You're whipped, man." I muttered.

"Do I look okay?" He added straightening out his clothes and smoothing out his hair.

"Come here." I gestured for him to lean forward. Then I messed up his hair so bad.

He held my wrist to stop it.

"Ay! Yue come on! Help me out here." He said.

"Just be yourself Kido. That's the best way. I'm sure she'll like you. You're cool." I told him.

"Heard that one before. Just ended up with a broken heart." He pouted.

"Well she's clearly blind. Trust me, you're a charmer if you want to." I bumped his arm once again.

He snickered giving me a fistbump.

"Naah. Give me 10 Yuan for that." I teased him.

"Wow, Yue. You're really cheap!" he teased back.

"She is. She asked me to hit Dylan for 10 Yuan too." Wuyi ge added, catching up to us.

"Well did you hit Dylan?" Kido asked.

He nodded.

"Then you're the one who's cheap." He teased. And we all laughed out loud.

Finally arriving at the main gate, we watched Kido's goddess step out of the car.

"Hi Cheng Xiao, welcome to the deer village. I'm Shen Yue." I offered my hand to her, but she opted to hug me instead.

"Hi Shen Yue!" She pulled away afterwards. I like her energy, it's contagious.

"Sorry! I really am a fan of you and Dylan. I love MG! I bragged about it with my members in Korea. Now they're obsessed with you guys too!" She told me excitedly.

I giggled at her.

"Call me Yue. Thanks Xiao! That really means a lot to me. But there is a kid here who is an avid fan of yours. Let me introduce him to you." I pulled Kido beside me.

"Xiao meet Kido, Kido here is your goddess, be free to worship at her feet." I teased him, then I winked at Xiao.

I felt Kido's hand on my arm tigthen.

He whispered to me inconspicuously.

"Yue, I love you but that's TMI." He said.

"I wanted to help you, just like how you HELPED me last night." I smiled evilly. Signalling him that this was my revenge.

He just sighed. I pushed him towards Xiao.

"Hi Kido. Nice to meet you!" She smiled brightly at him. Wow... It's like there's a light surrounding her.

Kido, bless him got flustered and was so red, he stammered.

"Hi I'm Xiao.. I mean I'm Kido. I like Cheng Xiao.. I mean I like Cosmic Girls. Oh my God. I need to shut up." He covered his face. Xiao was giggling at his antics.

"Yeah dude, you definitely need to shut up. Excuse him, he's a bit star struck." I quipped.

"No it's okay. It's cute anyway. Hi Kido, nice to meet you! I'm glad you like our group. I'll definitely tell the members." She stuck out her hand towards him.

"You will? I mean, yeah. Thank you, you're really good." He said shyly shaking her hands back.

Wuyi ge and the other guest also welcomed Cheng Xaio. I think this will be a great day.

If I can't resolve my own feelings and non-existent love life. I'll try to play cupid to my newfound brother and friend, and his goddess.

Although he doesn't seem to be the Prince Charming, more like the tower where the Princess is hidden. Just kidding. He's the quiet knight always looking over his princess.

Xiao and I really got along. Since she's like a happy pill and I like surrounding myself with positivity, we immediately bonded. I can be boyish but I also love having girly talks. In short, I'm a real life irony.

We were now at the main hall where we introduced the rest of the cast to her. Dylan was just quietly leaning on the counter top after he met her. He was looking at us, observing for god knows what.

I pulled Xiao on a corner to talk to her.

"Hey Xiao, would you like to help Kido and I with the cleaning? I promise we won't leave you alone." I held up my hand.

Kido's head snapped up at my suggestion. Visibly perked up at it. I winked at him.

I heard Dylan scoff and pushed away from the countertop, leaving the living room. Jeez, I don't want any drama with him right now. This time, I'm playing cupid.

"Really? I could? Sure I would love to." She agreed with so much enthusiasm. I guess she also likes cleaning huh?

We grabbed some supplies and I motioned Kido to help her.

"Here let me get that." He said, grabbing the basket that Xiao was holding.

"Thank you Kido. I can manage." She said.

"I insist."

"Aww. You're such a gentleman. Thank you!" She smiled at him. And boy was Kido glowing. The guy is in cloud 9.

I giggled quietly, following behind them and letting them walk ahead of me.

It's nice seeing new feelings blossom. It used to be that way for me. For us. Or at least I thought it was. Only instead of talking normally, we were bantering nonstop. I guess that was our way of connecting with each other.

I shook my head, trying to dissipate the loneliness that's threatening to come out once again.

Focus Yue. Help Kido this time. Forget about your dilemma for now.

We were cleaning inside one of the rooms, I pretended to forget to bring some of the linens. Well I 'deliberately' forgot about it. I grinned.

"Hey Xiao, Kido I'll just grab some linens. I seemed to have forgotten the quilt covers. I'll just run quickly to the laundry area." I told them. I winked at Kido who was dusting the vases. Xiao was cleaning inside the bathroom.

'Thank you.' He mouthed at me. I gave him a 2 finger salute.

Smiling giddily, I walked out of the room on to the laundry area. I was looking down still planning for ways to matchmake the two, that I didn't see someone walking on the opposite way. I ended up bumping on the person's chest.

"Sorry." I muttered. I looked up only to see Dylan frowning at me once again.

"Well look who's having the time of her life. You're really enjoying this aren't you?" Dylan said acidly.

"Yeah as a matter of fact, I do. Do I need to get your permission to enjoy?" I bit back just harshly.

What's the matter with him? Last night we're a bit okay, now we're not. It's like riding a rollercoaster on unending loops with him.

I saw him peer towards the door of the room. Seeing Kido smiling widely while wiping the table and not seeing Xiao who was in the bathroom, also cleaning with us.

"You do love each other's company. That's great then, they'll have another angle to shoot. After a 'love triangle' with me and Wuyi ge, let's add Kido as well and make it a love quadruple." He retorted.

"What are you trying to imply Dylan? Do I look that easy to you?" I said, starting to get angry.

The nerve of this guy, for the first time in my entire filming here in Arxan, I was actually enjoying. I was actually really happy. He didn't have to hold it against me, whatever hatred he might harbor.

"Do you want me to spell it out to you?" He tauntingly said.

If he only knew how I was trying so hard to suppress whatever feelings I have for him. He'll probably be the one needed a spelling out to.

My hand unconsciously moved on their own and connected to Dylan's cheek, giving him a hard slap.

Kido and Xiao, hearing the commotion outside, went out to see what's going on. Dylan's eyes widened when he saw them.

"Damn you Dylan! Damn you! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Angry tears were falling uncontrollably. I lifted my arm to cover my mouth to stop me from full on sobbing.

"I.. I'm..." Dylan tried to talk, realizing what mistake he had done.

I then ran away, leaving him dumstruck in the middle of the walkway.

I hate him. I hate how he makes me feel. I hate that no matter how much pain he puts me through, I hate that I still have feelings for him. I hate that I still love him.

I was full on sobbing by the time I ran in the middle of the woods. I tried dodging the scope of the cameras. I ran so fast till I was out of breath, then I collapsed beside one of the trees.

Finally breaking down, finally letting all the emotions out. Emotions I tried so hard to bury, and lock. But now finally it escaped and tortured me nonstop.

Is this all worth it? Is loving him worth it? Because I don't know who I am anymore. I used to be as lighthearted as Xiao was. I wasn't a kind of girl who cries over her crush. But since I had my first love, I've completely change, 180 degeess change.

 **Dylan's POV**

"Fvck Dylan. You messed up. Big time." Kido told me.

"You think I didn't know that?" I scoffed back.

"Uhm. I'm just gonna continue cleaning. You guys have a talk." Xiao said softly.

"Just give me a few minutes. I'll help you out." Kido said to Xiao.

"Sure. Take your time." She smiled at him.

"Look Dy, you're my friend that's why I need to tell this to you straight up. Tell Yue what you really feel. Don't give her any false hope. That's just plainly cruel. If you don't want to start anything with her, at least let her go." He explained to me.

His words just struck a nerve in me. I'm trying hard to control whatever it is I'm feeling. I somehow knew that Yue has feelings for me as well. But this isn't just about the two of us anymore.

"And what Kido? Give her to you?" I asked him with every ounce of anger sipping on every word.

He just raised his hands in surrender.

"I don't care what you think of me. But I'm just giving a friend a piece of advice. You both are my friends. It's up to you how you will take it. But that girl has been hurt enough. Don't wait until you permanently cause a damage. There's no turning back from that." He said to me. He then turned back and entered the room once more.

I fisted my hands, frustrated by this circumstance. Fvck the consequences. I didn't know when or how, but it seemed like ever since I crossed path with Yue, I only caused her pain. And there's no one to blame but me alone.

I saw how her face fell whenever I ignored her, how she felt uneasy when I reprimanded her wordlessly, or cry when it gets too much. That drunken night almost broke my resolve.

Hearing her begged the old me to come back, wondering why I was suddenly cold.

But I have to. It is for the both of us. I just wish she could wait a little longer. Because I'm doing it for her. I'm doing it for my first love.


	7. Say Something

I felt a relief when I was able to cry it all out. I breathe deeply, since I was having a hard time doing it before due to the sobs that came out of me. Seeing my disgruntled state, I try to smooth out my clothes and erase any remnants of tears from my eyes.

I knew my eyes were puffy, but I can easily reason it out to not feeling well. I was really down these past few days anyway.

But now I am broken, and I don't know how to mend back the pieces that has fallen.

I walked back and quickly grabbed a couple of quilt covers then defeatedly went through the room where we're cleaning.

I saw Kido and Xiao stretching out the bed cover. I tried hard to smile at them, and it took a lot of effort to do even just that.

"I got the quilt covers. Sorry it took so long." I said softly.

"It's okay Yue, we just started changing the bed sheets. You're right on time." Xiao said.

She pulled the linens from me, placing it on one of the chairs.

"Just a little bit more dusting and we're done. You up for another one?" Kido asked me.

He then leaned closer and whispered to me.

"You don't have to pretend Yue. It's okay not to be okay." He looked at me, eyes filled with worry.

"Sure. Need to get busy anyway. I'm okay Kido, I can handle this, I'm getting used to it now." I reassured him.

I then turned to Xiao.

"Sorry for leaving you Xiao. I broke my promise." I told her guiltily.

"It's okay Yue. Besides, Kido here is a really great teacher. He taught me a lot." She mused.

"Well he learned from the best." I pointed to myself.

"I'm glad you're getting along though." I added.

"Yeah. He even promised to visit and watch our concert in Korea." She muttered excitedly.

Kido then looked away shyly, busying himself with the linens.

"Oh did he? That's great then."

"You should come too, Yue. I mean if you have time. The girls would really love it." She smiled.

"I'll try. I'm sure it'll be fun."

"Of course it will. Your tickets' on me and I even give you a private tour around Seoul. You'll love it there." She mused.

"Thanks Xiao!" I said to her, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"No problem. Fangirl here remember?" She jokingly pointed at herself.

"You forgot one thing. You're also a friend." I smiled back despite my puffy eyes.

"I love that. Can we exchange numbers, so that I can contact you even in Seoul?" She asked.

"Sure. I'll give you Kido's too." I got my phone out and we exchange contacts. I turned to Kido seeing him bringing both of his hands together. Thanking me. I nodded back.

We went back after all the chores are done.

"Yue, cut Dylan some slack. The guy is just really jealous." Xiao whispered to me.

"He hates me Xiao. That's far from jealousy." I countered.

"I know a green eyed monster when I see one. Trust me on that. Talk to him and sort it out. Guys say mean things when they're jealous. I like you both, I'm actually an undercover DIY. Jiayou!" She encouraged me then walked quickly towards Kido.

I thought I was the one pairing them up. But why is it these 2 are the ones helping me out? It's like they're a cupid couple reincarnate.

If only it could be sorted out that easily, I can't even have a decent conversation with Dylan anymore.

That night I quickly excuse myself after helping out with the dishes, in the kitchen. I wanted to get away from everyone.

I saw Dylan trying to approach me, but I deliberately ignored him and got out of the inn.

I came across Kido who was sweeping the snow off the pathway.

"Hey Yue. You finally okay?" He asked.

"I think so. Where's Xiao?"

"She had to take a call. I guess her members are already missing her." He said.

I sighed.

"Wanna talk about it?" He looked at me, concerned.

"Are you willing to listen to some female angst? You should save yourself from it." I advised.

"Nah. I'll take my chances." He then left the broom and we walked towards the hammock.

"I just, I don't get him anymore Kido. Why did he have to react that way? He looked at me as if he was so disgusted with me awhile ago." I started, trying to control the tears at bay once again.

"Let it all out Yue. Until it hurts even just a little bit lesser." He said.

"How do I do this? How did you recover from your ex?" I said, crying once again.

"Time. It's the only thing that can heal. And also closure. You should really clear this out with him." He said.

"But I don't think I can talk to him like we used to. He changed Kido. He's not my buddy anymore. I lost my buddy." I cried out once again.

The desperation that was just gnawing at me before were raring its ugly head at me. I guess you can only pretend too much, before the lies start to eat you up.

I felt Kido's arms hugging me, giving me the comfort that no words can give.

I placed my hand on his chest, grabbing hold of his jacket. There in the security of my friend's arms, I cried once more.

I felt Kido suddenly being pulled away from me. When I looked up, I saw Dylan dragging him. His face was really furious. He then grabbed Kido's front jacket and landed a swift punch on his face.

"I trusted you Kido. I thought we were friends. What the actual fvck is this?!" He indignantly said, motioning to the both of us.

I saw Kido stepped back from the impact but he didn't fight back. Dylan was getting ready to land another punch, but I recovered from the shock and planted myself in front of Kido.

I looked back and saw a mark starting at the corner of Kido's lips.

I turned to Dylan and saw his fist stopped just a few inches from my face, the skin was scraped and a has a lot of blood in it. He probably punched something previously.

"Stop this Dy! Just stop! You don't know anything!" I pushed him away.

His breathing was labored as he stared down intensely at me.

"How will I know about anything, if you don't talk to me, Yue?! If you keep ignoring me?!" He was on his breaking point now. We both are.

This has been long overdue, we're pass the point of silence and forced understanding. Now we have to lay out all our cards on the table.

"Kido, can you leave us please? We need to sort this out." I said helping him to stand up.

"Will you be okay?" He asked.

I nodded. He stared at Dylan and shook his head in disappointment. He then walked back to the inn, still nursing the bruuse he got from Dylan's punch.

"That was your friend Dylan! How could you even do that?! Are you crazy?!" I pointed at Kido's direction, then at him.

He ran both of his hand on his face.

"Yeah. I think I am. I'm going crazy because of you." He moved towards me, grabbed my hand and drag me further into the woods.

He let go and turned to face me, trapping me in one of the tree trunks.

"You changed Yue. What the hell happened to you?" He asked gesturing at me.

I scoffed then laugh sarcastically. "What happened to me? You don't have the right to ask me that Dy. YOU WERE THE FIRST ONE WHO CHANGED." I pointed at him and pushed him off me. I then paced around wanting to let it all out.

"I was so excited at first, I was happy because I'd get to bond with you again. Because we were supposed to be buddies right? But when I arrived there was a constant frown on your face when we got partnered up."

"You glare at me when I play along the cues you presented, and you get mad whenever I get along with Wuyi ge and Kido. What the fvck do you want from me Dy?! How the fvck do you expect me to act?! Tell me Dy." I finally raised my voice, having enough of all the drama and confusion he was causing me.

He was silent for a long time. Dylan Wang was speechless for the very first time.

"I... I'm sorry Yue. I don't know." He said dumbly, looking down.

"Bullshit. Is that the only thing you can say? Really?! You don't know?! You fvcking don't know?!" My anger was full blown right now. There was no stopping me.

He was the one who dragged me here, wanting to open up the lid of my bottled feelings. And now he must be ready to face the consequences of it. If he left me in a rubble of devastation before, I can end this to dust with nothing even left to recover.

"Will you calm down first, Yue? I'm trying so hard to explain it to you right now." He said equally frustrated.

"You want me to calm down?! After the stint you pulled with Kido and this afternoon?! After everything you've put me through these past few months? For god's sake Dy. How do you expect me to do that?! Tell me."

"Because I've been trying all this time to calm myself down. And I've had enough. I'm tired of always being careful with the words I say and the way I act Dy. Being here, feels like constantly walking on thin glass with you. I'm tired of all of this." I raised my hands in surrender. Angry tears were staining my face.

"I used to enjoy being around you. I used to like being myself whenever we hangout. Now I keep on pretending that I'm okay. That we're cool, that you're still the same Dylan I knew even though you're obviously not. And now you asked me why I changed? I had to Dy. Otherwise, I don't know how to act around you anymore. I might as well lose myself in the process of pretending that I'm alright with all of this." I was breathing hard by now. Overwhelmed

by my emotions.

I saw him attempt to reach out to me. But he withdrew his hand just like what he did before. He looked around instead.

"I didn't want that to happen Yue. The last thing I want was for you to be hurt." He said cryptically.

"Well it's too late for that, isn't it? The thing is, why didn't you just tell me that you actually hate the thought of me, working with you again? Let's not waste anymore of our time." I said acidly.

"I don't hate it Yue. And more importantly, I don't hate you."

"Then why Dy? Why?!" I begged him, tears kept falling from my eyes.

"Things got complicated. I... " He uttered softly, looking down.

"You know what? Just keep whatever words you were suppose to say. Let's just finish filming the inn. Anyway it's just a few more days. Treat me like I'm one of your acquaintances, we're actors anyway. We can pull off whatever the staffs want from us." I then turned around, walking towards the inn.

I looked back once more, forgetting another piece. He looked back at me, hope filling his eyes.

"Fix what happened with Kido. I don't want to put a wedge between you two. If you only knew how highly he thinks of you. You know Dy, I actually love you. More than being a buddy. You were the first I guy I fell in love with. But I don't think I can hold on to you any longer." I looked at him, etching this moment in my mind.

I saw his eyes gaze at me intently, then looked back down. His shoulders sagged in dejection.

And with that I finally left him.

With the parting words of my confession. I remembered what Tao jie said about a girl confessing first. But I didn't know I'll do it in this kind of situation.

I loved him, but at this point in time, I guess there's just so much pain a person can take. You'll always reach the point of giving up. I was losing myself, trying to grab on to every piece I have left of him. I think I deserve better than that.


	8. Revelations

I was trying to stop the tears that kept falling. I thought I did enough crying this afternoon. But I never knew that I has so much left in my reservoir.

I guess that's the only way my heart knows how to lessen the burden it has been carrying all this time.

I wiped it constantly, but it drops just as fast.

My vision got so blurry that I leaned my head on one of the trunks, trying to calm myself down. I can't go back to the inn looking this way. That would just place another burden on me.

And that's when I felt him backhugging me.

He leaned his forehead on my shoulders, his arms caging me in, closely to his chest. I tried to wriggle out of his hold, but it was no use.

There was dampness on my neck indicating that he was crying as well.

"Yue, please listen to me. Please, just give me a few more minutes." He begged.

I stop fighting him, silently agreeing.

"10 minutes Dy. Then I'm going back. This, us, we're done." I whispered in exasperation.

"I was afraid Yue. I love you but I was afraid of what may happen. I saw how the netizens were attacking you. Even my fans sometimes attacks you. And my management placed a huge pressure on me when I accepted this offer." He started.

"I was under contract not to let anything be shown of us having any other interaction, other than what they had instructed. The producers themselves we're so adamant about it. They wanted to control the editing, in such a way that it would advertise our love team but not too much to create a buzz between us. So they started the love triangle."

"We were invited to bring more viewers into the show. But we are to limit whatever interactions we have. They saw the behind the scenes of MG, they didn't want a repeat of that. I didn't want to tell you, since I didn't want to put such burden on you. You were already facing a lot of stress and I didn't want to add to any of that. So I was constantly in contact with your manager instead. They also agreed to keep you in the dark, to bring out a spontaneous reaction out of you."

"If I were to disregard any of that, both of us will face a huge consequence. One word from Hunan, and all our awaiting projects will be gone." He said to me, finally explaining the reason behind his actions. But it wasn't enough. It still doesn't explain everything.

"Those bashers and negative critics are my problem Dy. I could handle that. But you should've told me. You were afraid? I WAS ALSO AFRAID Dy. But still I happily accepted the show. But then, I was completely blindsided by your treatment of me. I didn't know how to act, I was so confuse and emotionally drained all the time."

"You said you were under instructions? Were you also instructed to hinder my interactions with the other casts as well? Because you did all that you can to control that, even when I was actually happy with the filming." I tried to get all the truth out of him.

I felt him loosen his hug and stood back up. I then turned to him.

He sighed.

"I was jealous. I was fvcking jealous because they could interact with you freely, the way I wanted to, the way we used to. And I hated seeing you enjoy their company, when it should've been me, right there beside you. I know that I was wrong, and I'm really sorry Yue."

"I was losing my mind thinking of ways to come up with a solution or a loop hole, I could reason out with the production team. But nothing really comes up, so as frustrated as I was I ended up hurthing you." He looked at me intently, the frustrations and fear evident in his eyes.

"I love you, Yue. And I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm deeply sorry. Can you please hold on a little bit more? Don't let go, please." He begged me.

I looked at him closely, pondering how we reach this stage where we are stuck in the middle of pain and jealousy.

"You love me? But you didn't have the right to control me, Dy. You made me feel so insignificant at times. I don't think I'm the same girl you said you love. I don't think I'm the same Yue at all." I softly whispered.

He held my hand and then leaned his forehead on it.

I don't know what to do with him anymore. Do I just end it now? Or should I see this through till the end? Am I really ready for that?

"I know I made a mistake. I didn't have the right to impose myself on you. And I'm really sorry for being a coward and for causing you pain. I really am a moron. I completely messed up. But can you please give me another chance, Yue?" He tearfully looked back through my eyes. Voice filled with desperation.

I lifted my hand and caressed his cheek.

"I need some time Dy, to think this over. All of these are just too much to take. I love you too, but I just need to recover. I really wanted to move on from you, because I thought you didn't feel the same way. I was badly hurt, and I just really wanted to get away."

"We have 2 more days for the second filming. Let's just use the month we have before we start filming the last week here in Arxan. Okay Dylan? We need that time apart for us to reconsider. For us to be really sure if what we have, deserves another chance."

"Because I know you're still afraid Dy. You wouldn't have stopped communicating with me if you weren't. Think about that too, will you?" I let go of his face and place a swift kiss on his cheek.

"A month?" He clarified.

I nodded, a month.

We then walked back towards the inn. The truth were somehow revealed. But the reality shook us to the core, weakening even our own resolves.

I was somehow liberated but weighed down with all the revelations that happened. I was happy he love me as well, well he thinks so. But I'm not sure his love is enough for me to give him another chance.

And the consquences of our actions knocked like a dread inside our hearts. Should we choose each other or our future? But I really don't know what my future is, if he wasn't in it.

Cautious of the cameras that surround us, we parted at the entrance, where the pathway started.

"I'll see you Dy." I muttered.

"See you, Yue." He said back.

And with that we parted. I don't what will happen in the next few days. But one thing's for sure, I have to be extra cautious now that I know the truth. So instead of constantly bantering all the time, I think I might have to lie low. For the both of us.

It was a really exhausting night, I had cry out a bucket of tears, and now we're in the middle of crossroads. Not knowing which way to turn.

The next 2 days were spent hanging around constantly with Kido and Xiao. We really made a great team, and even Tao jie was complimenting our work.

I was happy seeing Kido and Xiao get along. Sometimes I even catch them giggling about an inside joke they have.

Kido pulled me to sit beside him on our last night of fliming.

"Hey Yue. What's the update? You two okay?" He whispered.

"Are YOU TWO okay?" I asked back.

"Yeah. We're cool. He said sorry and stuff. But I'm glad you had a talk. I just had to sacrifice my face in the line." He joked.

I slapped his arm.

"I'm really sorry Kido. Well we're somewhat okay. I'm not sure how to explain it, but it sort of like a 'cool off' I think? I need time to think all this through." I muttered.

"Well if it makes you feel better, I'll sacrifice my face many times, just so both of you can be okay. But time is good. You both need that. To think if you really want to be with each other, or if all of this is really worth it. Anyway, if you really love each other, what's a little bit of waiting, right?" He said.

"You know your words keep on enlightening me. Are you really the same age as Dylan? Seems to me like you're an old man." I teased him.

"Nah. Just mature for my own age. Lonesomeness does that to you." He winked at me.

"Well it makes you really reliable. Thanks bro!" I raised my hand for a fistbump.

He did the same. "Anytime Yue!"

"I promise, I'll help you with Xiao." I whispered conspirationally.

"You already did enough. Forgot to thank you about that. You made a guy's dream come true." He smiled at me.

"That's nothing, Kido. I'll always have your back just as you have mine." we fistbumped once again.

I heard a throat being cleared, I looked up to see Dylan suddenly looking down, focusing so hard on the food he was eating.

At least he wasn't anymore frowning. We have come to a mutual understanding, even if we don't know what our status will be once the 1 month ends.

I just hope there isn't anymore pain waiting for us at the end of this tunnel.

By the the time we were leaving, despite knowing it'll be the start of Dylan and I's arrangement, I still manage to enjoy my stay. As the confusion cleared once and for all, and all words had been said and done. What's left is the heavy decision that we both have to make.

The 5 of us hang out a lot, even Xiao. So before we left she pulled me aside.

"Yue, promise me that you'll call me okay? I really want to tour you around in Seoul." She begged me.

"Of course I will Xiao. Thank you! I would really love that." I smiled at her.

She leaned over and whispered.

"Bring Dylan with you too. If you can, we can have a double date."

"I don't think that's a good idea. But who will be your date then?" I asked curiously.

"Of course, it's Kido." She giggled.

"He already asked you out?" Wow good for him. Gotta pester him about it later.

"Nope. I asked him out. I like him, he's fun to be with. And I like how he's so mature for his age." She said dreamily.

Another wow. Maybe I should learn from Xiao. All I've been doing is complicating things with all my fears. I wish I could be brave just like her.

"I'm so happy to hear that. You really look great together." I said to her, really glad about it.

"We still need to get to know each other. But you and Dylan, REALLY look great together, so ask him out before anything happens. There's nothing wrong with fighting for the person you love. You'll never know what may happen." She said to me.

"Thanks Xiao! That means a lot. It was really nice meeting a new friend like you." I hugged her.

"Same here Yue!"

I wish it was simple as that, but I need to sort out my feelings for him first. Then I can decide if I'll fight for it or end it once and for all.

Few days after, I was back to my apartment. Despite my request for a month apart, I still terribly missed him. There isn't a day, that I don't think about him. But now, it's always been accompanied by a dull ache and fear inside of me. I don't know how I would be able to get past that, in order to give Dylan another chance.

I just came from a meeting with my agency.

"Yue, we have to remind you to keep your interaction with Dylan as minimal as you can. The fans are already raging and the netizens had a lot say. We can't have a dating scandal right now. You're getting at the peak of your career." My boss said.

"I understand boss." I nodded reluctantly.

"We'll advice the producers to control the edits even further. I'll have the PR team snuff out the rumors as soon as something starts." He added.

So much for reality show, my dramas are more realistic than the edits they do. I love the inn, but the manipulation of it is just too much.

I held my head, wishing the headache to go. All of this precautions is taking its toll on me. If it's the dating scandal, I think there's nothing to worry about. Since I don't even know Dylan and I's status.


	9. Memento

I was once again staring down at the bracelet on top of my dressing table. A reminder of where this all started in the first place. Those were the times I found it hard to separate fantasy from reality that I ended up falling for my buddy.

It was just the first week of our agreed time and space. Which was for me, feels like walking in a limbo. It's like I don't want it to end, but I also want it to just to figure out where this is going.

I love him, I thought he hated me. So he ended up hurting me and it turns out he loves me too.

If we just said the words, maybe we could've avoided it but there's also the question of our careers.

So it will always come out as, 'I love you but...' and that 'but' can be comparable to a hairline fracture that can cause a lot of complications, if not addressed.

I sighed.

I then went back to contemplating whether I will charge the bracelet or not. Exhaling loudly, I grabbed the charger without thinking of the consequnces and placed the it on top of it.

The light turned on, illuminating the cuff part in red.

I was munching on some cookies tyring to distract myself but unknowingly some of the crumbs fell on top of the bracelet, dirtying the middle part.

I was dusting the crumbs off in between the crystals when I accidentally tapped it, right smack in the center of it.

Uh oh. Maybe the other pair is already lost. I hope, otherwise I don't know what to do if it vibrates back.

A few minutes later of staring at the bracelet with nothing happening brought me so much relief. So instead I opted to browse around the weibo, getting some updates from my fans.

My breath hitched when I heard the particular vibration coming from the bracelet.

Once. Twice. Thrice. It kept on going. After 7 tries it stopped.

I pulled the bracelet from the charging dock and took a deep breath. I then tapped back. So someone really got Dylan's bracelet. The question is who?

There were no more secret messages left after that. But I received an actual text message. From the very person I had asked for some space.

 _ **Glad you still kept the bracelet. I miss you.**_

Dylan texted. So this means he also kept it, right? It's like the universe is conspiring to connect us at the moment we wanted to separate.

 **DYLAN'S POV**

I was lounging in the couch, looking at Yue's picture that I took when we were in Arxan. Her smile is the most infectious of all. That was the first thing that captured me. As well as the way her eyes light up at the same time.

I didn't notice it, but her smile could really be deadly. Because I got caught in it, and I couldn't turn back.

But these past few weeks that I was with her, I couldn't see it anymore. Even the shine in her eyes slowly faded away. And it was completely my fault.

I sighed.

I miss her. Fvck. I really miss her. I never knew I took Yue for granted all this time. I always thought that she was always there waiting for me, even if I don't text or call.

Her asking for a time apart is enough of a punishment for what I've done. I never contacted her back because I was afraid. Afraid of falling deeper in love with her, and she was the very first girl that made me feel that way.

On top of that, I was already warned by my agency regarding this matter. As a striving actor who just started his career, I was in no way to be connected in a dating rumor.

But I never thought that I would fall for my buddy. Never in my life have I thought of even getting an interest on my very first female co-star. But I guess life is full of serendipity.

Because whatever I never thought of, actually happened to me.

And now I'm collecting the consequences of my actions. I wasn't man enough to protect the both of us, heck, I couldn't even protect her. And damn do I regret every minute of that.

Working with her in the inn was both a blessing and a curse to me.

I was really happy because I get to work with her once again, I get to be with her despite the limits of our circumstances. But it was so hard to prretend that I don't care for her at all. To pretend that I'm not jealous of the others who can freely interact with her, to satisfy the producer's demands of following their instructions. To interact but not too much to cause an uproar. There was always a limit to everything we do.

I didn't know where I was supposed to position myself. I wanted to protect her and to keep her in the dark, but I am hurting her along the way. I didn't know that you have to hurt the one you love in order to protect them. Was it supposed to be that way?

And I ended up confusing her even more because I couldn't even understand myself in the first place.

"Dylan, you okay? I was trying to call your name a few times now." Hao Gei ge, my manager said.

"Sorry about that ge, I was just thinking about something. What's up?" I told him distractedly.

"Well remember when you asked me to keep the bracelet you and Yue used in MG? You said it was a memento." He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. What about it?"

"Well I just saw it lit up and vibrate awhile ago while I was sorting out your stuff." He handed me the black bracelet.

"You did? Who do you think have the other pair? Did Yue keep it as well?" I asked him curiously.

"Most probably, I heard she even wore it one of her photoshoots. So she might also have kept it." He explained.

"Well thanks ge!" I said.

"No problem." He left me in my room once again.

Yue still has it too? But why did she just use it now?

Curious, I tapped back on the bracelet. Once until I did it for quite a few times, waiting for her reply in between.

Finally after the seventh tap I did, she finally answered back. Smiling at the thought of her receiving my secret message, I decided to text her personally.

 _ **Glad you still kept the bracelet. I miss you.**_

I didn't get a reply back, but knowing that we're connected in this manner, is enough for me. For now.

I was looking for a way to let her know that I was here for her. That I was willing to wait for her, no matter how long she wanted to keep her space. The world may be against us but I guess the universe conspired to try and get us back together. And that for me is a complete wake up call.

I'll respect your space. But I'll do everything I can to let you know I love you.

I WILL get her back no matter what happens, the agency be damned. Just a few more days, if she's already too tired to hold on to me, then I will fvcking grab hold of her. With every fiber of me that I could muster.

I don't want to let go of her again. I don't want to lose her, I don't want to lose Yue.

 **Yue's POV**

The following days during the month apart, the bracelet which I now was wearing kept on vibrating for 3 times in the morning as I wake up, and at night before I get to sleep. It even vibrates at random times. Letting me know that he was thinking of me.

Then it will always be followed by Dylan's messages.

 _ **I miss you.**_ _**I love you.**_ _**You're always in my mind.**_ _**I can't lose you.**_ _**I'm so sorry.**_ _**I will wait for you.**_ _**You're worth it.**_ _**Will you have me?**_

It kept coming daily, it's like a scheduled greeting from him. Like a clockwork of words stringing from his heart.

Every once in a while I would tap back, no longer able to control the urge to respond to him. I never knew we'll be able to connect like this once again. As if the bad reception between us before, had the signal actually restored.

It's ironic that the moment I asked for space, that's the time he finally reconnected with me.

It was still a bit vague, but at least it was no longer the static one I got before.

But my fear was that if I gave him another chance, will this all stop once again? Maybe he's just acting this way because I gave him an ultimatum.

And what if I accepted him back, will he be gone once again? And I, left in the oblivion just like before? Am I ready to take that leap of faith with him? Is he still the Dylan I know, just forced out of his shell by the predicament we found ourselves in?

A million questions with 2 more weeks to find the answers to.

 **The day before D-Day...**

I was pacing inside my room. Wondering how I'm going to break it to him. I've been doing a lot of thinking. A lot..

Perhaps I am just so in love or simply naive. Perhaps Dylan did made a deep mark in me that the moment I met him, I wasn't left unscathe.

I used to love his authenticity, his genuine emotions reflected dearly on his face. The way he just love to pull you with his energy. That's the Dylan I know, and these past few days there was one thing I realize.

He was still there. I just had to dig deeper to see him clearer. He was there when he saw me crying alone in the hammock, when I almost got burned by the oil, when he frowned when I bonded with Wuyi and Kido which was his actual jealousy.

He was there when he was too concerned about my safety in the airport, and most importantly, he took all the burden of protecting our careers to remove the pressure from me.

My Dylan was there, but he had to hide in all those uncertainties. And I can't help but to cry for the both of us. Because this is something we just can't control.

I received a text from him once more, followed by the 3 successive taps that became his signal for me to know that he was there, waiting for me.

 _ **Take a gamble on me once more. Please Yue. I beg you.**_

I closed my phone and I just tapped back once again.

He's right though. Love is a gamble, but one that has no leverage or collateral, except for trust.

Do I still trust him? Frankly, I do. Otherwise I wouldn't even think about it seriously for a month. I would've walked out on him without a single thought.

And I am so tired. Tired of always worrying and fearing for the unknown. I knew he love me as well, just not how much. But can we really measure a person's love? Is there a judge who can say to yout this is how much you are loved?

Because it is this intangible feeling that resonates within your soul and connects it to its recipient. No amount, just pure, intense, overwhelming emotion.

So I'm boldly taking a step this time. My mind clear as a glass. Tomorrow, just like how Tao jie confessed, like Xiao who took the initiative to asked Kido out. Likewise, I will fight for my love for Dylan.

And damn will I give it my all just to take my Dylan back. Our industry could really burn you down, but they haven't seen the raging fire that Shen Yue could bring.

They could try to dictate my actions and schedules, but they can never ever dictate my heart. And right now it's beating my buddy's name.

As if on cue, my doorbell suddenly rang.

I looked at the camera to check who it was, just to see the object of my resolve standing on the other side of my door. Have I mixed the date up? I'm pretty sure that our deadline was tomorrow.

I looked at my watch to see that it was **11:59:59**. Damn, the guy was right on the dot. We'll be heading to Arxan the day after tomorrow, but I guess we have to make a choice today, right at this moment.

Here goes nothing.


	10. Reconnected

I went to the door and bravely opened it.

"Dylan what are you-" Whatever question I was supposed to ask were muffled with his lips as it crashed with mine. Burying whatever words I was about to say.

I felt his arms wound around my waist as he pushed me towards the wall, kicking the door close in the process.

I tried to push him back at first, but I was already weak knowing he was at the same room as me. Here, feeling his lips colliding with mine, any form of hesitation dissolved and went out the window.

I wound my arms around his neck as his arms lifted me up. My thighs tangling on his waist.

I kissed him with the same fervor and passion that he was giving me. I felt his desperation with a mere inch that we parted to gasp for air, just to kiss each other once again. I tangled my fingers on his hair and tugged it, to pull him closer to me.

I felt his groan through our lips. He then bit my lower lip, causing me to part my mouth giving him the full access he wanted.

Every space removed, we were so closed to each other, not wanting to be apart any longer.

And just like that whatever words we wanted to say, got drowned in the moment. And was conveyed with this kiss, a kiss not like any other we shared before when we were still acting.

No, this kiss was raw, fierce and passionate. This was my Dylan's true feelings buried in all the worries he tried to cover. This was him showing me that he is here. He is here and he is back.

And I was damn glad I had him back.

We finally pulled away, trying to catch our breaths. Our foreheads leaning against each other.

He place another kiss on my lips before finally letting me down. My knees bulked, still weak from our unlikely rendezvous. But he's arms immediately caught me, hugging me close to him.

"I'm sorry Yue, but I can't wait any longer. I had to come as soon as the last minute of this day comes." He said breathlessly. Lips red from the kiss we shared.

"I know Dy. Believe me, I know." I muttered back.

"So will you-" He tried to speak but I shush him with my index finger placed on his lips.

"Dylan Wang, will you go out with me?" I told him daringly, peering straight in his eyes. I was so determined by now to settle it once and for all.

He sighed then chuckled. He then held my hand, entangling his fingers with mine. Then placed a kiss on my forehead.

"I should be the one to ask you that, Yue." He said.

"There's nothing wrong with a girl asking the guy out first. " I quipped.

"Of course. But I wanted to have that honor." He argued.

"Jeez. Just answer the damn question Dy. Even Kido answered faster than you, when Xiao asked him out." I complained.

"He did? Damn. Of course it's a yes! Do you even have to ask? Did you learn that from Xiao? Is that the norm right now?" He asked curiously.

"Not really a norm. But women nowadays actually have a voice compared to the past. And I'm proud of that. You should thank Xiao and Tao jie, otherwise you won't have any buddy to come back too." I explained to him.

"Remind me about that. Wait here, I'll be right back." He then let me go and got out.

When he got back inside, my jaw dropped at the large bouquet of roses that he was carrying. It was just as big as the one he bought during our MG filming.

He shuffled but managed to deposit it on top of my dining table.

Then he went near me and pulled one of chairs then sat facing towards me. He then held my hand closing the space bewtween us, to place a kiss on top of it. Then held it to his face.

"I'm so sorry Yue. For not being man enough to protect you. For being so coward in loving you. I know I don't even deserve a chance for what I've done. I know I deserve to be hated for as much as you want."

"But I'm sorry, I can't just let you go. I'm selfish enough to beg you to come back to me. My mind and heart is just so full of you that I can't even think straight. If you still want to find yourself, won't you find it again with me, Yue? Won't you take that chance with me and be my girlfriend?" He gazed at me sincerely. His eyes filled with unshed tears he was trying to control.

I leaned down to kiss his cheek and that's when I felt the beggining of teardrops from his eyes. Mine was once again filled with the waterworks as I choke on the overwhelming emotions.

When it comes to him, there is just saying no isn't it? Despite all the pain I've been through, my heart still loves him. You tell him wait, but he will always grab for the 'yes.'

And I knew my answer would be yes. It will always be.

I nodded.

"Yes Dy. I'm willing to take that chance once again with you." I tearfully smiled.

He stood up and carried me, hugging me close to him.

"Thank you. So much, Yue. You don't know how much this means to me. How much YOU mean to me." He whispered fervently in my neck.

I brought his head back and held his face in my hands.

"I love you Dy. Always have, always will." I placed a soft kiss on his lips.

He sighed in satisfaction.

"I love you too Yue. Always have, always will."

After our tearful reunion, we sat in the couch, just enjoying each other's company.

He was playing with my hands as his other arm surrounded me. Cocooning me inside his chest.

"Dy, what do we do now? Our agencies don't even want us to appear together publicly. If they even get a sniff of us, I'm sure they'll do all that they can just to break us off." I said to him worriedly.

"We'll do what we always do Yue." He said confidently.

"And what is that?"

"We make it work. We act the most believable we can as buddies. We're actors anyway, let's prove to them that we're more than what meets the eye. Every questions pertaining to us together, let's shut it down as hard as we can. It doesn't matter to me what the world would see. As long as I know the truth that you're here and you're mine, I'm good with it. So are you in?" He peered at me intently.

"I'm in. We've always been a great team, aren't we? And if I'm going against every rules my agency has given me, I'm happy that I'm doing it with you." I stared back just intensely.

"Good. Cause I'm getting sick of their orders. I'm like a puppet with string pulled taut by them. I'm afraid I'll snap soon if you didn't give me a chance." He looked down.

"I've never wanted to protect anyone in my life, as much as you. Seeing you hurt because of it, breaks every piece of me. I don't want to see those pain your in eyes once again, Yue. I hated it, and I hated myself for being the caused of it." He tightened his fist as he let go of my hands.

I placed my hand on his chin, lifting it up to peer straight at him.

"It wasn't your fault Dy. You did what you think was best for the both of us. You carried all the burden like the strong man that you are. And I'm proud that you did. But also sad that you didn't let me help you." I said to him.

"I know. I'm sorry about that too. From now on, we're in this together. I'm here with you, even if the people around us says differently. Even if they don't believe us, even if they are against us." He muttered sincerely.

I placed my hand on his chest, close to his heart.

"I trust you with my heart Dy. I trust you with all of me." He kissed me, assuring me of his promise. It may not be the perfect start of a relationship. It may have been a rocky road for the both of us. But we've faced it together, and now we're going to fight together.

Here in our very own world, our little secret and promise. We're buddies turned to lovers. Whatever the future may hold, we'll do our best to protect that special connection we've formed. Even if it means that it's just the two of us against the world.

 **The day after...**

We were back for the last filming in Arxan.

We developed a form of communication to reassure each other. We have our very own signal, ? which can be seen as a friend just reassuring another. But it was the both of us saying I love you's.

I pulled him out of the camera's shot during the morning task.

Kido who was the ever portector served as our lookout for any other staff. He also tried to cover one of the cameras.

"Babe, don't you dare get jealous okay? It's just for show. Control that emotions of yours. Your eyes give it away all the time." I told him, holding his face. I then pulled him downward placing a kiss on his lips.

"Can you repeat that to him again Yue? I've received a lot of death stares from him the moment we were at airport." Kido jokingly said.

"Ay! Shut up dude." Dylan complained.

"What? You gotta keep a tight leash on your expressions, man. I mean, I know Yue is really charming and beautiful. But I myself is dating a famous Kpop Idol, I have a lot of rivals but I can handle it better than you do. Just saying." He mused.

"Can't help it. My eyes see red if there are other guys around him." He pouted.

I playfully smiled at him. I then pinched his cheek.

"Aww. Alright alright." Dylan said.

"Promise me you'll behave?" I urged him once more.

"Kiss me again first." He ordered. I stared at him, looking annoyed. Ever since we've been together he's been so demanding and clingy.

Kido looked back to us wondering what's taking so long.

"Oh for god's sake just kiss him already. The other staffs are almost here." Kido reminded us.

I then tiptoed and kissed him once again, putting my all into it.

"Okay. I promise." Dylan grinned childishly.

"Fvck. I don't know if I actually like seeing you being love dovey like this or I'd rather see the angst-filled Dylan and Yue before." Kido uttered.

"Shut up Kido!" Dylan and I said in sync.

"Alright. Christ. Defensive much?" Kido retorted.

"Tell that to me, once I send Xiao you're sleeping pictures in the plane. You look like a monkey who ran a marathon by the way. Just picture that." I grinned evilly.

"Alright! Sorry! Jeez. There's no winning against you isn't it?" Kido tried to steal my phone.

"You took the words out of my mouth man. You better surrender before you get hurt. I still have the bruises to prove her tenacity." Dylan added.

I kicked the both of them in their legs.

"Damn, you got a nasty kick." Kido complained nursing his leg.

"Told ya." Dylan said grimacing from the pain.

"There's a lot more where that came from. I haven't been nicknamed a Strong Strong for nothing." I said smugly.

"Feel sorry for you bro." Kido told Dylan.

I elbowed him on his stomach.

"Ay! I get it. I'm sorry. I surrender!" He blurted out, hissing from the pain.

"Rule no. 2 don't provoke her. It's a death wish." I elbowed Dylan as well.

"Stop making fun of me guys. You'll only regret it." I told them.

"Sorry babe!" Dylam said grimacing.

Later that afternoon as we were cooking at the kitchen. Dylan was helping me out. I was frying and he was cutting vegetables. Tao jie was at the stock room preparing the other ingredients for dinner.

Dylan went beside me, pretending to wash the veggies once more.

He then bumped my shoulder.

He showed me our signature signal and I answered back the same way.

"Careful." He look pointedly at the dish I was cooking.

I nodded and smiled at him.

We may have to hide it. But little signals like this makes my heart so ecstatic. It's enough for me that our connection was back. Because I know there won't be a disconnection this time.

Tao jie passed by me praising my cooking.

"You're getting good at this, Yue." She uttered proudly.

"Thanks Jie. I have a really great teacher." I glanced stealthily on Dylan's back. He looked back once he heard what I said and winked at me.

"Glad you finally got together." Tao jie whispered connivingly.

"Thanks jie." I whispered back. She winked at me as well.

This may be a reality show constantly edited for the ratings. But I found a new family and friends that are there to support me. Ones who know about our secret and treasure it just as much as we do. Because whatever happens in Arxan, stays in Arxan.


	11. Love Signals

Kido, Wuyi ge, Dylan and I were hanging out outside after dinner.

Xiao suddenly video called Kido.

"Oppa, how are you?" She said to Kido. Kido looked around at us, looking so awkward as we snickered at his shy demeanor.

"I'm good Xiao. But why do you always call me oppa?" He asked, embarassed, so he tried to cover the screen from us.

"That's how they call their boyfriends here in Korea." She said, giggling at his antics.

"Oh. How are you?"

"I'm great. We just finished practicing. Are you with them? Can I say hi?" She asked squinting at the screen.

"That's great. Yeah, they're here with me." Kido answered motioning us to come near him.

"Hi Xiao!" We said in unison.

"Hi guys! I miss you, especially you, Yue! A little bird told me a really good news today." She looked at Dylan and I knowingly.

"More like Big Bird. But yeah he's right." I stared daggers at Kido who was waving at me in surrender.

"I'm really happy for the both of you. So are you finally in with my proposal? Come visit me here." She said excitedly.

I looked at Dylan and he winked at me.

"We will. We just have to free our schedule first okay?" I told her with just as much enthusiasm.

"Great! I'll hold you to that. And Wuyi ge too. Although I'm a bit sorry about you know what." She conspicuously gestured to Dylan and I.

"Actually, I kinda have a long time girlfriend already." Wuyi ge said shyly. His ears were tinged with red.

"You do? Why didn't you say so?! Bring her also. Let's have some fun here in Korea. Just tell Kido when's your available time. I'll prepare something for you guys."

"Thanks Xiao. Hope to see you soon!" I said to her.

"Bye guys! See you!" She waved goodbye at us. Kido sat at the stairs as he talked with her.

"Guys, I also need to go inside first. Need to talk to my girlfriend as well." Wuyi ge said, showing us his phone.

"Say hi to her for us." Dylan piped.

"I will." He shouted back.

"What about us? I mean we don't need to call each other, but we can video call if you like. Just for the sake of it. Seems like everybody's doing it around here." Dylan jokingly said.

"Oh would you just shut up? Come on, let's hangout at the hammock." I motioned towards the woods.

"I could grab some beer or wine if you like?" He offered.

"No. I want to enjoy this night, sober." I placed my hands inside my winter jacket, smiling back at him.

"Touche." He said.

We waved at Kido, gesturing towards the woods.

'Have fun!' he mouthed at us, then went back to talking with Xiao.

That night, I was once again situated in the hammock. Only this time, solace was no longer my company. Dylan was.

We were lying together, hidden from the prying eyes of others.

My head was resting on his arm, while mine was hugging him close to me.

"It's nice to see you smile again babe. Ever since we've started filming, you were always out here crying."

"It's my way of realeasing all those pent up emotions. Not being able to tell the person you love what you feel, just takes so much out of you. And you were just really close by. I was so confused with myself." I mused.

"I know. But can you please promise me that you'll tell all your worries to me from now on?" He asked.

I looked up at him.

"What if you're so busy?"

"I don't care. Leave me a voice mail or a message. Flood my phone, I don't even give a fvck. I want a play by play of your day whenever we're not together. Even those little concern of yours of not being able to reach something, tell that to me so I can laugh." He teased.

I reached up to tug his ear.

"Stop making fun of my height!" I chided him.

"Ouch. Okay sorry babe. Just had to say that."

"Why are you so demanding? I didn't know you could be so clingy!" I complained letting go of his ear.

"Aiyo. Just promise me babe. Pretty please?" He was attempting for a puppy dog eyes.

"Stop imitating a puppy. You're a giant dog, not a puppy. Don't ever insult them that way again." I taunted him.

I saw him pout so cutely. I can't help but pinch his cheek again.

"Kidding babe. Okay, I promise." I smiled at him, rasing my right hand.

"And another thing. Will you please keep a distance from the other guys you work with as much as you can? Like few meters away. Please?" He begged again.

I slapped his chest.

"Ay! You're impossible! I am an actress babe. I need to be close to my costar each time we have a scene. I can't control that." I said to him.

"Just pushing my luck, I guess." He muttered gravely. Looking somewhere else.

"You're a jealous type aren't you? Wow. I'm actually discovering different sides of you right now." I said in wonder.

"Do you hate it? You were begging the real Dylan to come back when you were drunk." He retorted.

I blushed, remembering my not so sober state.

"Nah. I quite like it. You just can be a teeny bit overbearing at times. But that's my Dylan." I pecked his nose.

He smile lit up causing a grin to spread from my lips.

He then leaned down and captured my lips in a sweet kiss. It was sure, gentle and tender. And I love every minute of it.

I held his face closer, while he deepened the kiss, momentarily distracting me from the reality.

"So.. How about 2 feet away from them?" He gingerly whispered afterwards..

I slapped his chest once again.

"DYLAN!"

"Sorry!"

"I'm not going anywhere okay? I'm yours. You don't have to be afraid that some other guy might steal me. You think so highly of me." I mused.

"That's because you're precious to me, Yue. If Xiao is Kido's goddess, you're like my adorable, gorgeous fairy. And I don't want anyone near my fairy."

"You're so cheesy. Makes me want to cringe." I jokingly said. He chuckled.

"Oh, almost forgot. I kinda got you something." He sat up and pulled me up with him as well. Rummaging inside his pocket, he pulled out a black jewelry box. He then handed it to me.

"What is it?" I look at him curiously.

"Well open it. You'll never know if you don't open it." He said sarcastically.

"Okay smartass. Oh-" My jaw dropped at the beautiful necklace resting inside of it. He already gave me a necklace before during my birthday. It was the meteor necklace from MG. But this, this necklace is so gorgeous. It was the exact replica of the couple bracelet from MG.

I lifted it from the box and held it gently in my hand.

"Wow, Dy. This is so beautiful. Thank you babe!" I kissed his cheek.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Like it? I love it!" I said, mesmerized by the necklace.

"I was really hoping you'd say that. I figured it would match your bracelet. And it also serves another purpose. Here, I'll help you wear it." He grabbed it from my hand and placed it around me, clasping the lock.

I held the pendant to my neck. Wondering if it has the same purpose, I tapped it.

I heard the distinct vibration coming from Dylan. I looked back to him, seeing him pull his necklace out of his shirt. It also has the same design as his bracelet with a heart engraved on the back.

"So that's the other purpose. Well aren't you a genius, Wang Hedi?" I smiled widely at him.

He tapped back and grinned at me.

"Yeah. We can't really go around wearing the bracelet. The fans have eagle eyes, I'm always astounded by their observation. But this won't get us discovered. It will also help us communicate. The hand signals might also blow our cover, especially if we do it all the time." He explained every detail.

"Wow, you really went out of your way for this. Thank you Dy. You're always doing your best for the both of us. It really means a lot to me."

"I want us to work Yue. You're my first girlfriend. And hopefully the last. I will try everything in my power to keep what we have right now. I can't promise that I won't hurt you. Because I know I will, whether unconsciously or not. But I will always do my best to make it up to you, to love you and to be there for you." His eyes shone with utmost determination as he spoke every word.

I was trying so hard to control my tears that I ended up pouting like a kid.

Dylan immediately wiped the tears that were falling.

"Damn it. I made you cry again. I was so happy I get to see you smile here, but you cried again." He said, tapping my head.

I sniffed.

"I'm just so happy. That's all I ever wanted Dy. You with me. That's enough for me, to keep fighting and holding on. That's why I entrusted you with my heart. Cause that's the only thing I could give you." I tearfully said.

"Not the only thing. It's the best thing you could ever give me. I mean, I'm still not sure if all of this is true." He looked up.

I pinch his cheek.

"Oww. What was that for?" He said, holding his cheek.

"That hurts isn't it? Are you convince this is true now? I can kick you at the shin to make it even believable." I offered.

"Nah. I believe it now." He said afraid of another attack from yours truly.

"Great! Cause I ain't going anywhere, honey." I said sassily.

"Good. Cause I won't let you take even a step away from me." He said back with as much sass as me.

 **2 days later**

I was suddenly pulled by my manager into one of the rooms. She made me sat up one of the two chairs, that were situated inconspicuously away frone the camera's scope.

I looked up at the camera, just to see it slightly deviated from its original position.

"What is it jie? Is therr any problem?" I asked her curiously.

"Let's wait for them first." She said. Before I was even able to ask her regarding who these people were, the door opened once again. Revealing Dylan being dragged in by his own manager as well.

"Ge! What are you doing?" He asked.

He pushed Dylan towards the seat next to me.

We both looked at each otherz wondering what this was all about. Our managers stood in front of us, both sporting their 'this means business face.'

Uh oh. I have a bad feeling about this. I looke back to Dylan only to see him gulp at their countenance.

"Uhm. Why are we here?" I asked despite the turmoil I was currently in.

"Why didn't you tell us, that you guys were already dating?"My manager asked suddenly.

I tried so hard not to react on what she said. I knew it, my gut instinct were correct.

Dylan suddenly went still beside me.

"Jie..." He tried to say but his manager cut him off.

"Don't try to lie to us Dy. Your nostrils widen and your ears turn red whenever you're hiding something. I know you better than that." He said.

"Ay ge! I don't do that. What the fa?!" Dylan complained.

"Stop changing the topic and answer our question." My manager piped.

I braced myself for another lie. Dylan and I already talked about this.

"Nothing's going on between Dylan and I jie." I looked at her hard, willing her to believe me.

"You're not a really good liar Yue. Your eyes widen as clear as glass whenever you try to lie to me. Trust me, I know. And you, Dylan, you often asked me about Yue's condition ever since you both ended filming for MG. Don't lie to me as well."

I stood by my decision and shook my head.

I heard Dylan sigh.

"What do you want from us?" He asked the both of them.

"The truth and nothing but the truth." His manager said.

"Why?" I asked them.

They both cast a glance on each other.

"Because, we're both getting our asses on the line just to protect you both." Dylan's manager said, motioning to the both of us.

"We swore on our contract that we will keep your best interest at the top of our priorities. So whatever happens, we want you to know that we are here for you." My manager added.

"Wait what?" Dylan asked confusedly.

"Aiyo! You're kinda slow today Dy. Let me spell it out to the both of you. She and I are aware of whatever it is that's been going on between you two. And we saw how it both affected you and your work. So, we are saying that if ever you needed some help regarding this-" He motioned to the two of us. "We are willing to put our job on the line to back you up." He said.

"Exactly. And we know you've been taking a lot of pressures from your respective agencies. So let me ask you one last time. Are you guys together now?" She eyed the both of us.

Dylan and I glanced at each other, silently agreeing.

"Yeah." We said in unison.

"See? It's not hard isn't it. So what do you want us to do?"

"Thank you guys. Really. Dylan and I really appreciate it. But we don't want to involve you guys just in case this blows up." I looked at them worriedly.

Dylan went and grabbed my hand in his.

"Oh shut it. We've already made our decision. WHAT DO YOU WANT ASK TO DO?" Dylan's manager reiterated.

Dylan cleared his throat. "We'll tell you if we need some cover for our dates." He finally agreed.

"Deal." Both of our managers agreed, happily. They even high fived each other.

Dylan then turned to me and gave me a wink.


	12. No Easy Love

My manager pulled me towards the Fire Exit of the cinema.

"Jie, are you sure it's alright for us to go this way? Isn't this reserved for emergency purposes only?" I asked her.

"It's completely fine, Yue. The manager here is one of my close friends. I even asked him to reserve the whole cinema for us. Don't worry, no one's going to see you and Dylan, here." She continued to guide me.

"Where are they anyway? He texted me that they're already on their way awhile ago." I mused.

"Hao ge said that they will go from the inside. They're going to buy some dummy tickets to make it appear that they'll be watching in a different cinema. They'll be going the same way as we did. This is just for extra protection." She told me.

"Thank you jie. Really, you're doing so much for us. Dylan and I already owe you both so much." I told her as we find our seats. We chose the seats in the middle. We were in a VIP area.

"We're just doing our jobs Yue. And you and Dylan are like a family to us. And family protect each other at all times." We finally settled in the recliners.

"Oh what's taking them so long?" She complained.

A few minutes later the screen lit up, revealing the trailers of movies that are about to come out.

That's when I saw Dylan's silhouette squinting at us. I unlocked my phone and lifted it, to indicate him where we're seated.

He and his manager then came towards us, he was carrying a bucket of popcorn and another paper bag on his arms.

My manager to stood up as he neared us.

"We'll better leave you two loverbirds alone for awhile. If you need anything Hao ge and I will be at the top. Just message either one of us." She reminded me. Hao ge ge waved at me then followed my manager.

"Hi babe!" I greeted Dylan, helping him out. I opened the bag to find chocolates, cookies, cans of juice and candies inside. I smiled at him.

"Hey. I missed you." He then sat beside me.

"I missed you too." I leaned forward and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek.

"That's it?" He looked at me, dissatisfaction evident on his face.

"Just the cheek? I haven't seen you for a week and I only get a kiss on the cheek?" He complained, then pouted.

I grabbed his cheek and turned his head towards me. I then leaned forward and kissed him right on the lips. Obliging his demand.

I licked his lower lip and heard a satisfying groan from him. He then turned to me fully, deepening the kiss. We were about to go on a full makeout session when my phone rang.

I huffed and grabbed my phone to answer it.

"Hello?" I said breathlessly.

"Yue, I support you both but can you please keep it PG-13 for now? We'll both leave you later, so can we please enjoy the movie first?" I blushed so hard, luckily the lights were dimmed.

"Sorry jie. Promise I'll behave myself." Dylan said, listening on the other side of my phone.

"Okay good, let's watch it cause it's starting."

"Sorry jie." I added then hang up.

"Why do you have to be so demanding?!" I whispered yell at Dylan.

"You liked it anyway." He grinned at me. I ended up slapping his arm.

We were in the middle of the movie, where **(spoiler alert)** Tom Hardy was riding his motorbike, fleeing from his enemies.

And what a fine specimen Tom Hardy is. So like any other female our there, I wasn't immune to it and ended up gushing at him. At the wrong moment at that.

"Wow... Tom Hardy looks really hot. I love him in Mad Max, I love him in Venom even better." I said dreamily.

And would you look at that, I found a pair of hands covering my eyes.

"Ay! Dylan knock it off!" I tried to remove his hands.

"No. I'm the only one who can be considered hot in your eyes." He said childishly.

"Babe, I want to watch the movie. Take your hands off." I threatened him.

"Nope. Tell me I'm hotter than Tom Hardy first." He demanded.

I was getting irritated since I was missing a lot of the movie already because of his antics.

So I pinched his arm so hard, he had no choice but to let go.

"Jeez woman, you're so violent!" He complained, nursing his arm.

"Well I wouldn't be if you weren't overreacting. I wanted to actually enjoy the movie." I motioned to the screen.

"You were enjoying it too much." He pouted. Crossing his arms in the process. He's like a kid having tantrums.

I looked back to the screen, then looked back at him every once in awhile.

He sighed, noticing what I was doing.

"What?" He asked me.

"You look cute whenever you act like that." I muttered playfully.

"Oh so now I'm cute but Tom Hardy is hot." He said bitterly, then stomped his feet.

I full on giggled at his reaction. Others might get pissed if their boyfriends get jealous over little things. But the one I have right here is a completely different creature.

He acts like a giant kid when he's jealous, and to me that is so adorable. So I wound my arm around his, placed a kiss on his shoulder and rested my head on it.

I heard him sigh and angrily munch on the popcorn he was holding.

"Tom Hardy is hot but he's not like my boyfriend who can be cute and sexy at the same time."

There was a successive round of cough that followed. Guessed he choked on the popcorns. I tapped his back to help him clear his lungs out.

"I almost choked to death, Yue. Don't say such thing when I'm eating!" He retorted, but from the redness of his nape and ears, he really liked what I said awhile ago.

I just grinned at him, throwing him some popcorns.

When the credits of the movie rolled out, we heard our managers took their leave.

We'll go ahead and wait in the parking lot. Dylan have to be on the airport at 4am.

My manager reminded me.

Thanks jie. Tell my thanks to ge too.

Will do. Enjoy kiddos.

I relayed her message to Dylan, to which he nodded.

"Aren't you sleepy? You'll have a meeting with the director and producers the moment you arrived in Xiangyang right?" I asked him. We were still inside the cinema, the movie once again played. Jie had it reserved for another round of movie.

It was only 10pm, and we were savoring every minute we have together before we get busy with our own respective schedules. He with his new period drama, and I with my own.

"I'm alright. I can sleep in the waiting area." He yawned. He was still tired from the events he did yesterday but he still insisted on spending this day with me. This is why I keep falling for him. He was really trying hards making up for the lost time we had before.

"It'll be more comfortable to sleep in your own bed." I explained.

He just slid down and leaned his head on my shoulder.

"No. It'll be more comfortable to sleep on your shoulder." He mused.

"You're so stubborn."

"I have to make the most of my time with you. It'll be months again before I'll have time to spend with you." He said.

"We can facetime whenever we have a break time. I'll even text you as much as I can. And we also have this."

I tapped the necklace he gave me.

"I know. But being with you here, physically is completely different from the virtual one." He complained.

"Aiyo. You're such a clingy baby." I teased him. He just wound his arms around mine tighter and placed his chin on my shoulder, looking at my face.

"I AM a clingy boyfriend. Are you regretting your decision now?" He asked.

I looked back at him.

"No. Not in a million years babe. I love you just the way you are." I grinned at him.

"Good. Cause I'm completely whipped and I'm planning to stay for a lifetime." He muttered back.

"You're really sure of that aren't you? We haven't even reach the first month of our relationship yet."

"You'll never know, you might see me until I have wrinkles all over my face." He joked.

I chuckled.

"You're so cheesy. We have a lot to go through first. We still need to fight our very own managements." I reminded him.

"I know. And we'll carefully choose our battles. And win it one after another, as long as we're together."

"It's not always about winning Dy. It's also about proving ourselves even if we lose. But you're right, as long as we're together. It'll be all worth it."

He intertwined his fingers with mine. He then lifted it up to his lips, to place feathery kisses on each of my fingers.

"Love you babe." He whispered.

"Love you too." I whispered back.

 **A few months later...**

 **INTERVIEWER'S POV**

Good afternoon! Today we have a very famous guest who started his career with the remake of the most loved drama, Meteor Garden. Dubbed as the Nation's Son-in-law for his many skills and talents. Let's welcome Dylan Wang.

"So Dylan Wang, I know this has been already a repetitive question but people are still curious. We all want to know, are you dating someone right now?"

"No. I don't even have time to date. My schedules are always full." He answered, like a practiced speech. He then placed his index finger near his shirt appearing to be adjusting something.

"Well that's understandable. But for the sake of your female fans has your ideal type change? Because we noticed that you answer a bit differently every time." I asked him.

"Not really. I still like a cool, straightforward girl. But I also want someone who actually gets me and my jive. Cause I'm a little bit rough on the edges, I don't really like romantic things. So someone who I can actually get along with." He pondered briefly. Once again, he was adjusting something behind his shirt. As if testing a microphone.

"Okay, just a curious question. Are you feeling alright? Cause I notice you kept on touching your chest." Maybe he's actually unwell, because this industry can be really tough.

"Nah. Just a bit stuffy. I just needed to adjust my shirt a couple of times." He then gave the camera a wink.

"Oh okay. Lastly, who is Dylan Wang now?" I asked as a closing question.

"Well, this Dylan Wang now is someone who still has so much to learn. I know I still have many shortcomings as a new actor, but just like I said in my days in the Super Idol, I want to be a blank sheet that had spaces to be written and drawn on all over. I look forward to new roles to discover, and to work with various actors whom I can really learn from." He said with sincerity.

"Well we look forward to more of you Dylan. Thank you for taking this interview with us. Please say some words to your fans." I shook his hand amd motioned to the camera.

"Thanks for having me. It's an honor." He turned to the camera and smiled.

"Hi brothers! Thank you for always supporting me. Please look forward to my next project. I'll see you guys soon. I love you!" He then signalled ? to the camera.

 **YUE'S POV**

I turned off the tv after watching Dylan's interview.

My necklace kept on vibrating in the whole span of it. Reassuring me once again that he loves me.

The idiot almost got us discovered once again. But I don't care. Cause he's my idiot. And I love him.

My phone lit up when a new notification arrived.

 _ **See you later babe! ?**_

 _ **See you! ?**_

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hi loves!**_

 _ **And.. That's the end to our angsty ff. Sorry for letting you guys suffer as well. I didn't know we'll have such Diyue content last night from the inn!**_

 _ **I was trying to cry my Diyue heart out through this ff, when we should've been celebrating in the firts place!**_

 _ **Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed reading it as well despite the pain I've put you through.**_

 _ **Remember guys, keep it classy!**_

 _ **Exhale negativity and inhale positivity.**_

 _ **jclaire101 signing off...? ﾟﾌﾻ**_ _ **?**_


End file.
